Cheerleader Eren
by Loulou Mochi
Summary: Suite à des circonstances particulières, Eren devient Cheerleader pour son équipe durant le festival sportif de son lycée. C'est là qu'il se fera remarquer par Levi, un joueur de l'équipe adverse. Ereri, riren peut-être Lemon!
1. chapter 1

Ma première fic, Yay! Soyez indulgentes, c'est très court! Ceci dit j'espère que ça vous plaira, vous pourriez peut-être trouver que sa va un peu vite parce que l'histoire s'étale sur seulement une semaine. Dédicace à sarah la blondasse et lulu la... la... (vite une rime en U) la laitue! Je vous laisse avec la fic, je vous rassure, le premier chapitre et le moins intéressant, laissez moi le temps de tout mettre en place!!!

Le lundi de la claque

"Mais sérieux pourquoi je suis en minijupe?!" Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Je suis Eren Jeager, en seconde au lycée Trost, actuellement en train de me préparer dans les vestiaires.

Mais reprenons depuis le début.

Je vis avec ma mère en banlieue aisée de Montpellier ( au début je voulais le faire à Marseille ou Berlin mais soyons honnêtes je ne connais pas ces villes ). Mon père, lui, est toujours en voyage pour son travail. Ça fait trois mois que je ne l'ai pas vu. En dehors de ça, j'aime bien ma vie, j'ai mes potes, mes passions... d'ailleurs, en parlant de passion (transition!) je suis un des meilleurs de mon lycée en breakdance. Je ne le dis à personne parce que c'est pas très viril, mais c'est grâce à mes 6 ans de danse classique que je suis si souple. À une époque, je voulais même être ballerine, mais ma mère a dit non. C'est vraiment nul d'être un mec. Moi j'aime bien les ballets... ça n'en a peut être pas l'air mais c'est très éprouvant! D'ailleurs en parlant de sport (oui je suis très bon en transitions) notre histoire se déroule durant le festival sportif inter-classes.

Notre festival sportif s'étale sur 6 jours, du lundi au samedi.

Voici le programme:

Lundi: baseball

Mardi: basket-ball

Mercredi: beach volley

Jeudi: football

Vendredi: épreuves diverses( genre relai, concours de bouffe...)

Samedi: cérémonie de clôture et de remise de médailles, foire, "bal"( les anciens disent que c'est de la merde, ils viennent juste pour les verrines)

Quelques infos en plus:

⁃chaque élève doit faire au moins 2 épreuves différentes

⁃tout le festival est un grand tournoi entre toutes les classes où chaque victoire rapporte des points à son équipe

⁃Chaque classe doit tenir un stand de nourriture ou de jeux tout au long du festival

⁃Le stand ayant rapporté le plus d'argent au lycée reçoit 200 pts.

⁃La classe aux meilleures animations reçoit 200 pts.

Vous suivez?

Nous nous retrouvons 1 semaine avant le festival, où nous devions déterminer qui participerait à quelles épreuves.

Pour moi, c'était tout décidé.

"Je participe au baseball, au volley et si il manque quelqu'un ailleurs, je suis dispo."

"Mmh. Je note." Dit Reiner, le délégué.

"Pff sérieux..."

⁃Un problème, tête de cheval?

⁃Ta gueule Jeager!

⁃Quoi?!

⁃Tu vois pas qu'on va se faire couper en rondelles?! À part reiner et annie, on est pas spécialement bons en sport, pas ouf en cuisine et il est impensable de se rabaisser à faire un chamboule-tout comme stand! On a déjà perdu.

Jean n'avait pas tort. Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre.

"Allez, l'essentiel c'est de s'amuser!" Tenta Christa.

Je fis un sourire en coin, moi quand je joue, c'est pour gagner.

Le premier jour de festival arriva.

Pendant que certains mettaient en place le stand ( des crêpes, on s'est pas cassé la tête) le reste de l'équipe de baseball et moi nous sommes préparés pour notre premier match.

Après 3 match gagnés contre d'autres secondes, vint notre premier match contre des terminales. Ce fut une claque.

Non seulement ils étaient favoris ( le plus gros regroupement de bg du lycée) mais ils étaient très bons.

Je ne parlerais pas trop de la folle qui me racontais des histoires sans queue ni tête alors que j'étais à la batte ni de celui qui m'a senti les cheveux avant de sourire juste avant la deuxième manche. Avait-il prédit que nous allions perdre?

Mais le pire c'était le petit costaud.

Mon dieu comment devais-je me concentrer sur la balle alors que le lanceur me faisait remettre en question ma sexualité? Et ce regard, c'est yeux gris qui te transpercent tellement que t'a l'impression d'être la vitrine qui le sépare d'un objet convoité. Comment peut-on être si petit et imposant à la fois?!

Enfin, c'est à cause de lui qu'on a perdu... il va voir ce qu'on risque à se frotter à Eren Jaeger!

Le pire, c'est que quand on s'est croisé juste après, j'ai voulu lui serrer la main, féliciter son équipe, et il ne m'a même pas remarqué! C'est parce que je suis noir hein?!

Le soir, réunion de classe;

Mikasa:" Bon, demain c'est basket. On va faire 2 matchs. On vient de m'envoyer le tirage au sort de nos équipes adverses. Ce sera contre la seconde C et la terminale A."

"Quoi?! La classe qui nous a battu au baseball?!

⁃oui

⁃Laissez-moi rejoindre l'équipe!Je veux l'écraser! Euh... Les écraser!

⁃C'est mort.

⁃Quoi?!

⁃L'équipe est déjà complète, et on sait tous que t'es une vraie merde au basket.

J'avoue... mais pas question de retourner des crêpes pendant que mon équipe se fait matter par une réplique de Napoléon!

⁃S'il vous plaît! Qu'est ce que je peux faire?

⁃Et si tu nous aidais à les encourager ? Dit Sasha.

Tout le monde la regardait d'un air " t'es sérieuse là? "

⁃Si je peux aider... j'accepte! Ais-je déclaré.

Il se retournèrent tous vers moi, un sourire malsain aux lèvres .

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

Bilan de la journée: 4 matchs, 1 défaite,150 pts.


	2. Le mardi de la détermination

Je suis de retour avec le chapitre 2! Personne n'a encore lu le chapitre 1, mais je l'ai publié il y a 5 minutes donc... sinon, à partir de maintenant, je vais citer pas mal de chansons, je vous conseilles évidemment de les écouter!

Vous savez quoi, je pense que je vais vous les donner en début de chapitre, c'est plus simple!

Aujourd'hui:

\- opening de lucky star

-shake it off ( mais je pense que vous connaissez déjà, à moins de vivre sur mars, bien que si des marsiens lisent mes fanfics, je leur adresse mes salutations respectueuses)

Et oui, ce chapitre est bien plus long (et plus intéressant, je vous l'accorde)

Bonne lecture mes lapinous!

Le mardi de la détermination

Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'entendais par "encourager l'équipe"... je pensais devoir faire comme dans les animes, porter un bandeau avec écrit dessus "victoire!" En faisant des coups de poings dans le vide... tout faux.

Déjà on est pas dans anime, et tout le monde me prendrait pour un con. En fait, ce que Sasha voulais dire c'est que j'allais être cheerleader. Mais si, ceux qui font des chorégraphies sur les côtés des matchs pour soutenir les équipes! Le lycée n'en demandait pas forcément, mais les filles ont décidé de le faire, pour s'amuser ( où se faire remarquer par les mec costauds qui joueraient sur le terrain, je sais pas...). Bon, danser, pourquoi pas? De toute manière à force de perdre à la bagarre ma fierté est déjà réduite à néant ! Mais par contre, ce qu'on ne m'avait pas dit, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas d'uniforme masculin! Et me voila en jupe, en train de me poser des questions sur mon existence, dans les vestiaires.

Objectivement, c'est plutôt mignon, une brassière et une jupe à froufrou rose et blanc pastel. C'est juste que plus j'y pense, moins j'ai envie de sortir des vestiaires, habillé comme ça... mais pourquoi?

"Jolis jupons." Je ne reconnais pas cette voix. Je me retourne, et sur qui je tombe? Vous avez deviné. C'était bien la dernière personne que je voulais rencontrer dans cette tenue." Napoléon!!!" Zut. Il s'est mis à froncer les sourcils... je crois qu'il l'a mal pris...

Je le pointe du doigt, essayant d'avoir l'air confiant. "On...on va vous pulvériser!" Il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je me sens aspiré par le sol."Tsk." Lâche-t-il, l'expression hautaine, avant de se diriger vers les casiers. Je bouillonne de l'intérieur, je suis une cocotte minute. Je sors en trombe des vestiaires et me dirige vers le terrain, sans même faire attention aux gens ricanants autour de moi.

Notre premier match va commencer. Notre chorégraphie et plutôt simple, des mouvements de bras et quelques petits déplacements, ça devrait bien se passer. Le match débute. Pour rappel:Un match se déroule en quatre quart-temps de 10 minutes et oppose deux équipes de cinq joueurs. Dans notre équipe, il y a Connie, Reiner, Jean, Berthold et Annie.

Le premier quart-temps se déroule bien, Berthold fait un dunk et on fait notre choré en boucle sans accroc. La première pause arrive, j'en profite pour aller boire. Sur le chemin du robinet, je passe devant l'autre terrain de basket ayant bien plus de public. L'équipe des terminale A est en train de jouer. Ils sont super bons, on va se faire atomiser. Et ils ont AUSSI des pom pom girl ! Elles sont bien plus souriantes, dynamiques, que nous. On va vraiment se faire atomiser. Je regarde la fille rousse au milieu des autres danseuses. Elle doit plaire aux mecs, avec ses grands yeux bruns, ses cheveux roux parfaitement coiffés et sa belle poitrine. Moi, en mon état, ça va être difficile de plaire aux filles. Attends, mais... elle a fait un clin d'œil au petit beau gosse là! D'ailleurs il s'appelle levi, il a un dossard à son nom... Ça veut dire qu'il fait partie du club de basket!!! On a perdu d'avance!

C'est bon, perdre contre lui j'en ai rien à foutre, mais pas question de perdre contre cette salope! Je retourne vers mon terrain super énervé, personne ne comprend pourquoi d'ailleurs.

Les autres pom pom girl sont sur le point de continuer leur choré, quand je les arrête. "Laissez tomber les filles, sa sert à rien, on va facilement gagner contre eux! J'ai une idée! Ymir et christa, trouvez des baffles, Sasha, va chercher Armin, non, tout les volontaires que tu peux trouver! Je compte sur vous."

Sasha revient, escortée par Armin, Anna et Hitch Dreyse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est le tour d'Ymir et de Christa avec deux grosses Baffles.

Parfait. Elle va voir ce qu'elle va voir, cette foutue rouquine.

⁃Tu veux que je fasse quoi?! S'écrie Armin

⁃Alleeeez personne ne se rendra compte que t'es un mec!

⁃Pfff c'est bon je vais le faire...

⁃Super! Allez tous enfiler votre tenue

⁃Tu as choisi une musique? Demanda Ymir

⁃Oui! On va danser sur l'opening de Lucky Star!

⁃Connais pas...

On a répété notre chorégraphie jusqu'au début du match qui devait nous opposer à la terminale A. Quand leur équipe arriva, il y eu beaucoup plus de spectateurs, normal. Leur équipe était composée de Nanaba, Mike, Auruo, Gunter et Levi. Au moins, il n'y avait pas la folle à lunettes pour nous déconcentrer, c'était déjà ça. Leurs pom pom girls se positionnèrent sur le côté du terrain,sur le point de commencer quand Levi s'est dirigé vers elles. "Vous fatiguez pas, ce sera trop facile. C'est gamins vont rapidement hisser le drapeau blanc." "Doki doki Levi!" C'est ça! Doki doki pauvre cruche! hors de moi, je rassemblais mes pom pom girl:" Pour l'instant ne dansez pas. Encouragez les du mieux que vous pouvez!" "Compris!"

Le match a commencé. J'avais beau observer Levi, je ne trouvais aucune faille dans son jeu. C'était plutôt mal barré. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était encourager mes camarades. J'ai commencé à hurler des trucs incompréhensibles, en espérant transmettre de l'espoir à mon équipe. Au final presque tout le public me regardait en rigolant, ce que je peux comprendre, ça doit être marrant un travesti bougeant tel un boxer en hurlant des mots allemands archi- longs. Oui, quand je m'emporte, je parle dans ma langue natale.

Au final, beaucoup de petits malin dans le public ont commencé à balancer des mots allemands random. Ainsi on entendit de nombreux "Aagendasz","kartofeln" mais aussi "frauline" "furher" où juste "Ach Ja!". J'étais le seul à ne pas trouver ça drôle. Enfin, non, Levi me regardait comme si j'avais commis un homicide. Il fait peur, sérieux. La première pause arriva, chaque équipe s'asseyait de son côté. Je voyais que le public commençait déjà à partir j'entendais certains dire" c'est bon, la terminale A va gagner..." ni une ni deux on a branché les enceintes, mis en position au milieu du terrain ( les cheerleader) à attendre le début de la chanson. Nous connaissions sur le bout des doigts l'opening de l'anime " Lucky star" et la chorégraphie. Curieux, le public se rassît et je sentis les regards posés sur moi, dont un regard, bien trop insistant à mon goût. La musique commença. C'était à la fois mignon, dynamique et nippon. Ce serait difficile de vous décrire, je me suis senti... mignonne. Le public a commencé à taper des mains. Je me suis naturellement mis à sourire. J'étais totalement à l'aise. Si j'avais su, je me serais travesti plus tôt.

La musique c'est arrêté. J'étais essoufflé. Tout les spectateurs applaudirent en hurlant. J'étais super fier. Les cheerleader de l'équipe adverses se moquaient de notre choix de chanson, de notre" danse ridicule" mais on s'en foutait pas mal.

Le match reprît. Les PPG adverses commencèrent à encourager leur équipe avec plus d'entrain, et les rivalités commencèrent. L'ambiance du terrain décolla, on essayait de supporter son camp plus fort que les autres... J'avais eu la meilleure idée du siècle. Cependant, l'équipe des terminales A me semblait un peu moins bonne. J'étais loin de me douter de la raison.

La pause suivante c'est également très bien passée. On a préparé une autre choré pour la troisième pause en un temps record, pendant que nos compétiteurs dansaient sur "shake it off"(original). Tout allait pour le mieux, notre équipe gagnait de points, et je me dirigeais vers les vestiaires pour prendre la bouteille de Connie. J'étais sur le point d'ouvrir la porte quand j'entendis un grand fracas de verre à l'intérieur. D'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant sortir Levi, qui me bouscula avant de se diriger à pas rapide vers le terrain, me regardant de son habituel air hautain . Je remarqua une de ses mains enveloppée dans un bandage. Je voulais lui exiger des excuses, mais il était déjà parti. Un des miroirs du vestiaire était fissuré, qu'est ce qu'il avait fait là-dedans?! Oh, et puis j'en ai rien à foutre! Quand je suis revenu sur le terrain, impossible de le voir nulle part ! Nanaba annonça;"Levi c'est blessé à la main, il ne peut plus jouer, Hanz va le remplacer." J'étais un peu déçu. Quoi?! Mais pourquoi je serait déçu? Au contraire, on va peut-être gagner! N'importe quoi... d'ailleurs, Petrasse (la rousse, son prénom c'est Petra mais Petrasse sa sonne mieux) elle non plus n'est pas là...

"Elle est où Petra?""Elle accompagne Levi à l'infirmerie." Répondit Auruo. Quoi?! Cette p* est seule avec? Mais je m'en fous! Qu'est ce que j'ai aujourd'hui?! C'est les hormones, probablement...

On a gagné le match! Cette nuit je vais dormir comme un bébé! Je suis trop fatigué...

2 matchs 2 victoires 100 points!


	3. Le mardi aux beaux yeux ( bonus)

Coucou, je suis déjà de retour! C'est un tooouuuut petit chapitre que je vous présente (pardon pardon pardon) mais j'avais envie de vous le montrer quand même, ce serait dommage de le jeter à la poubelle! Et puis surtout, je pensais que sa plairait à certaines de connaître le point de vue de Levi. Merci pour les reviews, ça me fait super plaisir, je vais les prendre en compte pour le prochain chapitre, qui sera donc plus long, et moins brouillon!

* * *

Le mardi aux beaux yeux

On a perdu. Ce sale gamin va me le payer. Pourtant ils n'étaient pas très bons on aurait du les battre facilement. Il a fallu que je sois déconcentré par un trav.

Depuis le début du festival nous n'avions perdu aucun match, et c'est contre des secondes qu'on s'est fait battre, notre réputation va en prendre un coup. En fait je m'en fous du regard des autres d'habitude, qu'il soit plein de haine ou d'étoiles je n'y fait pas attention. Mais là c'est clairement impossible d'ignorer un regard aussi beau.

Nous étions avantagés quand il a commencé à danser. De tous les autres cheerleader, c'était bien lui le plus féminin. Je le regardais sauter au rythme de la musique, je crois que j'ai rarement fixé quelqu'un aussi intensément. Je ne pouvais juste pas le lâcher des yeux. À ma grande déception, la chanson a duré moins de deux minutes, passées beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. Le match reprît.

Notre équipe avait la balle. On m'a fait la passe. Je me suis dirigé vers le panier adverse en dribblant. J'ai croisé son regard. On m'a piqué la balle. Je n'ai pas réussi à me concentrer, pas avec lui dans les parages. La deuxième pause est arrivée. Je me suis précipité vers les vestiaires, quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourquoi c'est un putain de trav qui me fait cet effet? Je regardais mon reflet dans la glace, comme si il allait me répondre. Pourquoi? Mon poing droit est venue s'écraser contre la vitre, la brisant au passage. Je contempla le dos de ma main ruisselante de sang. J'utilisa le bandage dans le sac d'Auruo pour envelopper ma main avant de sortir en direction de l'infirmerie.

Plus tard, j'ai appris qu'on avait perdu! Ce gamin aux beaux yeux va définitivement me le payer.

Demain, c'est volley. Je vais l'écraser.

* * *

Ne vous inquiétez pas le prochain chapitre sera vraiment plus intéressant! Il devrait sortir avant la fin de la semaine. Review si vous voulez des chapitres avec Levi plus longs!


	4. Le mercredi du coup de soleil

Je suis deja de retour! Plus on avance plus les chapitres sont longs non? Tant mieux pour vous! Si jamais vous vous posez la question, je vais probablement prendre un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, en casant quelques bonus par ci par là... Je parlerais plus à la fin du chapitre, bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Le mercredi du coup de soleil**

"Mais sérieux pourquoi je suis en minijupe?!" Encore et toujours cette question. La journée avait pourtant bien commencé. J'avais bien dormi, de bonne humeur, ma mère avait même fait de pancakes à la banane. Le festival allait être déplacé sur la plage pour la journée. J'étais sur le point d'embarquer dans le bus qui allait nous y mener quand jean m'a apostrophé.

⁃Eren! T'as fait un stage d'une semaine de secourisme non?

⁃Moui pourquoi ?

⁃L'infirmière a du se déplacer, tu pourras la remplacer pour aujourd'hui?

⁃Sa dépend, je dois faire quoi?

⁃Oh, mettre des pansements sur quelques bobos, donner de l'aspirine... rien de bien folichon.

⁃Mmmh, okay. Tant que c'est pas trop physique, je suis super fatigué.

⁃Merci beaucoup! T'assures!

Je vous cache pas qu'à cet instant, j'étais un peu choqué. Jean m'a fait un compliment là, j'ai pas rêvé?! J'ai alors couru vers l'infirmerie pour y récupérer le matériel nécessaire. Arrivé devant la porte, j'entendis du bruit à l'intérieur. J'ouvris la porte, découvrant môssieur bogosse en train de fouiller dans un placard. Je me retins de pouffer (il se tenait sur la pointe des pieds) avant de tenter de l'interpeller, il ne m'avait même pas remarqué.

-Je...je peux savoir ce que tu fais?!

Il me regarda comme si j'étais un parfait idiot, l'envie de disparaître en passant au travers du plancher me prît de nouveau. Pourquoi moi qui suis d'habitude si confiant me sens si ridicule face à un gnome?

-À ton avis, je m'amuse à compter les flacons, idiot.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie. Ah non! Cette fois, je dois répliquer! Dis un truc, vite! "Prends un escabeau la prochaine fois, tu aurais pu faire tomber quelque chose." Oh mon dieu, c'est vraiment moi qui ai dit ça? Le nain s'arrêta net. Je crois que j'ai trouvé son point sensible.

Il se retourna lentement, me dévoilant le regard de la mort le plus terrifiant que j'ai jamais vu, qui me fit regretter ce que je venais de dire. Il me fixa durant quelques secondes qui semblaient durer des années, avant de repartir. Et je pu enfin desserrer les fesses. Pourquoi j'ai serré les fesses d'ailleurs? J'essayais de ne plus y penser, et me dirigea vers l'armoire où la trousse de secours et l'uniforme étaient rangés. Et c'est là que je me suis rendu compte de la grosse erreur que j'avais faite. Cet établissement est vraiment sexiste, pourquoi il n'y a jamais d'uniformes masculins?! Au moins, il y aura une tente d'infirmerie, j'aurais pas à cramer au soleil comme tout les autres.

Je suis monté dans le bus avec mon matériel, jetant au passage un regard noir à Jean, qui se retenait de rire, les larmes aux yeux. Je m'assis à côté de la fenêtre, et le bus démarra. J'ai mis mon casque sur les oreilles ( je ne supportes pas les écouteurs) et lancé la chanson "Carry that weight" que j'avais découverte dans le film "Sing". J'ai posé mon front contre la vitre froide, regardant le paysage défiler (oui comme dans les clips un peu tristes) en me posant nombre de questions. Qu'est ce que Levi cherchait? Pourquoi il m'intéresse autant? Il ne doit même pas connaître mon nom... d'ailleurs où est il? Je regarde autour de moi, avant de l'apercevoir au fond, entre la folle et un sosie de captain america. Au moins il n'est pas avec Petrasse. Sa me rassure. RAAAAH pourquoi sa me rassure?! On est arrivés. Une plage, rien de plus basique. Des rochers qui te râpent les pieds, des cailloux et des coquillages pas si jolis, des algues dégoutantes, du sable qui gratte, et surtout des VIVES bordel je hais ces machins. Ouais, vous avez deviné, j'aime pas trop la plage.

On met rapidement en place les tentes et les filets, la tente infirmerie et plutôt grande, comme un camping car. Je rentre dans la tente pour mettre le lit et la table en place (que du dépliable) puis je met ma tenue. Alors je vous connais bande de cochonnes, c'est pas une petite robe blanche moulante et extracourte comme vous pensez... enfin si c'est totalement ça mais avec en plus des motifs marins et une sorte de toque/béret en plus. Je commence à penser que c'est un stagiaire fan d'anime qui a choisi cette tenue, parce qu'il n'y a QUE dans les anime que tu verras des infirmières au gros boobs porter ce genre de choses. Et dans les pornos bas de gamme aussi. Surtout dans les pornos en fait. Je sors de la tente et je me rends compte qu'il fait HYPER chaud sa mère. Je ferme le zip afin de conserver la fraîcheur de la tente, puis me dirige vers les filets, presque tout le monde est en maillot ( même christa qui est très pudique ) et s'enduit de crème solaire. C'est la que je le vois. 8. Il en a 8, parfaitement sculptés. D'habitude je suis jaloux, mais là il est juste trop canon. Putain il faut que je voie un psychiatre, le plus vite possible. Le premier match oppose son équipe à la mienne. Je veux regarder, j'essaie de me concentrer... impossible. Je ne regarde que lui et j'ai de plus en plus chaud. Pourquoi tout ça m'arrive d'un coup, c'est un autre mec! Ma vue se brouille, je me sens bizarre, pour ne pas dire que je me sens mal, je commence à tomber... non, je ne dois pas tomber, c'est moi l'infirmière... Je reprends l'équilibre au dernier moment avant de courir vers la tente. Arrivé à l'intérieur, je me laisse tomber sur le brancard et je calme ma respiration peu à peu. Quelques larmes coulent, puis je me ressaisi. Mais je ne sors pas. J'écoute les vagues en ignorant les cris des joueurs de volley. Je prends une grande inspiration. Ça sent l'algue sèche, le sable brûlant, l'eau salée... Une douce brise passe en dessous de la toile. Depuis combien suis-je assis, les yeux dans le vide? Le premier match doit être terminé et je me fiche des résultats. Suis-je amoureux de ce mec? Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir.

-On peut entrer? On a un patient pour l'infirmière.

J'ouvre la tente. Devant moi se tiennent captain america et... Levi, enveloppé dans une serviette . Pourquoi, seigneur, me détestes-tu à ce point?

Erwin (captain America) reprit: "j'ai un match, à plus!"

Nooon! Sale lâche, m'abandonne pas avec lui!

-Donc... Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé? Lui demandais-je, totalement paniqué.

Il retira sa serviette en silence, découvrant un magnifique coup de soleil.

-Euh...je vais mettre de la pommade. Allonge toi sur le ventre s'il te plait.

Il s'executa, s'étalant sur le brancard, pendant que je mettais de la pommade dans le creux de ma main. J'étais dans un stress le plus total. Je vais vraiment devoir lui toucher le dos?

Je posa une de mes mains sur sa peau brûlante.

-Plus doucement idiot!

-Dé-désolé!...

J'appliqua ma deuxième main lentement, presque doigt par doigt. Je commença à étaler la crème sur sur son dos qui était loin de me laisser indifférent. Il est tellement sexy! Au final j'avais plus l'impression de lui faire un massage. En même temps sa doit bien pénétrer (la pommade perverses). Je jeta un œil à son visage, il fermait les yeux! Peut-être s'était-il endormi? Je m'arrêta en expirant. Enfin!

-Et l'autre côté?

-Hein ( t'étais pas endormi?! )?

Il se retourna en s'allongeant sur le dos, pour me montrer ses pectoraux rosés par le soleil. Il put remarquer mes joues également écarlates, et eu un micro-sourire. Sa manière de pencher sa tête sur le côté en dévoilant sa nuque, ses abdos, son regard mi-clos terriblement sensuel,... c'est un test c'est ça?! Je pris de la crème, et commença à l'étaler sur son torse, le visage rouge comme une fraise. Il ne me lâchait pas des yeux, et respirait de plus en plus fort, la bouche entrouverte. Je me sentais bizarre, mais je continuais malgré tout, passant le plus rapidement sur les endroits sensibles. J'étais remonté jusqu'au cou, j'avais peur. Peur de perdre le contrôle ,de lui caresser le visage, de lui attraper la tête pour l'embrasser. Je me retins, et leva mes mains. Je m'essuya les mains sur une lingette, alors qu'il faisait une tête assez frustrée.

⁃c'est... c'est bon. Dis je. Pourquoi tu n'as pas mis de crème?

⁃Je n'en avais pas, par ta faute.

Quoi pourquoi ce serait ma faute à moi? T'es taré toi!

⁃Comment ça?

Il commença à se rapprocher petit à petit de moi.

⁃Tu ne te rappelles pas? J'ai une peau extrêmement sensible au soleil, et j'étais venu chercher une crème spéciale à l'infirmerie. Si tu ne m'avais pas dérangé j'aurais toujours ma peau de porcelaine. Je devrais te punir...

Je déglutis à ces mots. Que voulais t-il dire par... Il ne pensait tout de même pas...

" Levi! Tout va bien?~"

Je reconnu cette voix. Petra entra et ce précipita vers Levi, lui attrapa le bras, lui demanda si sa allait mieux, si il pouvait encore jouer... Une aura noire comme l'encre d'une seiche émanait de mes oreilles. Salope, comment oses-tu...j'avais envie de la faire disparaître en l'envoyant sur la lune, de la transformer en passoire avec une kalachnikov. De quel droit tu t'appropries le magnifique bras de Levi comme ça?! Mais arrête de coller ta poitrine, c'est déloyal! Je peux pas le faire moi! Énervé comme jamais, je lança:

-Petra!

-Oui? Euh...

-Eren.

-Oui Eren?

-Battle de dance, tout à l'heure. On a jusqu'à 17 heures pour se préparer.

-Mmmh... pourquoi pas? Quelles seront les règles?

-On s'affronte tour à tour sur deux chansons différentes.

-D'accord, mais en groupe. On prend avec nous autant de personnes que l'on veut.

-J'ai une autre règle à vous proposer, déclara Levi.

Je me retourna vers lui, j'avais presque oublié qu'il était là.

-Que proposes-tu?

Celui-ci reprît:

-Petra, tu choisis dans ton téléphone la chanson d'Eren, Eren tu fais pareil sur ton téléphone.

-Quelle bonne idée~! Dit Petrasse

-Ça me va. Déclarais-je, dégouté par la voix mielleuse de celle-ci.

Elle sorti son téléphone et je fit de même. Je choisi la chanson "candy candy" de Gumi. Le côté kawaii et enfantin de cette chanson ne va pas du tout avec ses nichons, elle va galérer. À son tour elle me montra la chanson qu'elle avait choisie, un petit sourire en coin. Correction: JE vais en chier. Pourquoi j'ai proposé ça à la base?! Je suis vraiment doué pour me mettre dans la merde.

"Armiiiiiiiiin!" Je sauta sur mon meilleur ami en hurlant tel un demeuré. Les matchs de la matinée étaient terminés, il était midi pile, je m'étais rhabillé normalement.

Armin s'écroula sous mon poids, et tomba sur les fesses.

-Eren, je peux savoir ce qui te prend?

Toujours sur ses genoux, je le pris dans mes bras en le serrant très fort.

-Pitié Armin aide moi je me suis foutu dans la merde!

-Erk... je peux pas...respirer...

-Oh pardon!

Je relâcha mon étreinte.

-Bon! Dis moi tout...

Je lui raconta tout ce qui était arrivé, du coup de soleil jusqu'au défi que j'avais lancé à Petra.

-Armin, j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide!...Armin?...Youhou! Armin tu m'écoutes?

Armin ne m'entendais pas. Il regardait vers la bande de Levi et Erwin, les yeux dans le vide. Cela signifiait qu'il réfléchissait à quelque chose très sérieusement. Mais je voyais mal quel genre de réflexion mon histoire avait pu déclencher.

-ARMIN!

Il eu un battement de cil.

-Excuses moi, je... je pensais à un truc.

-Du coup tu m'aides ou pas ?!

-Tu peux compter sur moi évidemment!

-Sérieux?! T'es le meilleur ami de l'univers!

Je le serra à nouveau dans mes bras, en manquant de l'étouffer.

Je réunis mon équipe, constituée de toutes les cheerleaders m'ayant épaulé durant le match de basket, plus Jean qui me devait 10 euros.

Nous avons répété notre chorégraphie jusqu'à 16h, on avait bien mérité un goûter.

Armin posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-Je t'offres une glace?

-Tu es un ange, Armin.

-Je sais, je sais~

Nous nous sommes dirigés vers un glacier ambulant, Armin prit une glace italienne à la fraise et je pris un granita au coca. Après avoir un petit peu marché en parlant de tout et de rien et en shootant dans quelques coquillages, nous arrivâmes devant un des matchs de volley qui venait de se terminer. Sur le terrain venaient de s'affronter l'équipe des terminales C et celle des terminales A. Je regarda Levi checker ses coéquipiers, plongé dans mes pensées. Jusqu'à ce que je me rendes compte que celui ci était en train de se diriger vers moi. J'eu un petit moment de panique intérieure "Je fais quoi? Je fais quoi?". Levi s'arrêta juste devant moi et pris ma glace, bu quelques gorgées en me fixant, puis me rendit mon verre avant de repartir vers ses amis. Ça s'est passé trop vite. J'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre. Il me fallu quelques secondes pour me rendre compte qu'il avait pris la moitié de ma glace pillée, et il était trop tard pour réagir. Je me vengerai.

Armin, lui, était de nouveau en train de penser à je ne sais quoi, en fixant levi. Il cessa de lecher sa glace et se tourna vers moi un sourire en coin et un regard pervers. Pas tant angélique que ça, en fait. Alors, sans prévenir, il écrasa sa glace contre ma joue. " Armin qu'est ce que tu...?!" "Oh! Désolé~" Il saisi délicatement mon visage et me lécha la joue pleine de crème glacée. C'est là que j'aperçu Levi, retourné, l'air bien furax. J'attrapa le bras d'Armin et couru vers les rochers, sentant une aura noire émaner de derrière moi. Je couru jusqu'à être hors de vue des autres, et je lacha le bras d'Armin.

-Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça?!

-Oh, je voulais juste vérifier quelque chose. Dit-il, abordant un sourire satisfait.

Il me sortait ça l'air de rien, comme ci ce qui venait d'arriver était parfaitement normal. Il reprit:

-Il est 16h30, on devrait aller se préparer.

-Ne change pas de sujet espèce de sale champignon!

Nous avons retrouvé les autres chorégraphes à la tente d'infirmerie comme convenu plus tôt, mais impossible d'apercevoir Jean.

-Où il est?! Il est 16h45! Je commençais à paniquer.

-Là-bas! S'exclama Chrita en pointant les dunes du doigt.

Jean accouru, de gros sacs sous les bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu foutais?!

-Tu crois que c'est si facile de trouver des uniformes assortis pour autant de gens? J'ai fait le tour de toutes les cliniques, les pharmacies de cette putain de station balnéaire pour en trouver assez! Par contre j'en ai que six.

-Ça va Jean, je dois admettre que pour une fois t'as bien bossé. Mon jugement céleste te pardonne, je ne t'obliges plus à participer.

-T'es pas un trouduc, quand tu veux.

La tête de cheval repartit prendre une glace, pendant que nous nous changions. Connie vint 10 minutes plus tard.

-Eren, Armin, les filles, on vous attend pour commencer.

-Comment ça, "on nous attend"?

-Tout le monde veut voir la battle! On a même installé des baffles!

Je me raidis. Tout le lycée présent allait me voir danser... comme ça?!

-On y va? Dit Connie

Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Tout le lycée? Armin me sorti de mes pensées en m'attrapant le bras et commença à marcher vers le lieux de la battle.

-Allez! On y va! Cria t il.

Nous avons mis des serviettes pour ne pas dévoiler nos uniformes et nous sommes dirigés vers la scène. C'était une sorte de gros bloc de bois comme posé sur le sable qui servait lors de concerts ou de festivals ayant lieu sur la plage. Il y avait bel et bien beaucoup de monde, une bonne moitié du lycée au moins. J'étais de plus en plus stressé, pour ne pas dire que je tremblais comme une feuille. Je cherchais Levi du regard, sans le trouver. Il n'était pas là? Ma motivation et ma confiance en moi s'évaporaient peu à peu alors que je scrutais le public.

-EREN! Tu m'écoutes?!

-Ah! Désolé, Armin...

-Tu dois aller sur scène.

-Hein?!

Armin me poussa sur scène, où je retrouva Petra. Celle-ci sorti une pièce de 50 centimes.

-On va tirer à pile ou face. Face, tu passes en premier, pile, c'est moi.

-Ça me va.

Petra donna la pièce à Connie qui la lança. Je regardais la pièce tournoyer en l'air. Faites que ce soit pile, faites que ce soit pile s'il vous plait...

-Pile!

YEEEESSSSS c'est PILE! Merci kaami-sama, je devrais croire en toi plus souvent.

Je descendis de l'estrade, et me plaça dans un coin du public pour voir sa chorégraphie. Ben oui, j'ai conscience d'être un connard mais je veux voir le travail des autres quand même.

La musique démarra. À mon grand désespoir, Petrasse et ses amies avaient tout à fait saisi l'esprit kawaii de la chanson. Elles sautaient et dansaient en rythme tout en mastiquant des chewing-gums, ce qui est selon moi une des meilleures idées du siècle. Pour se couper la langue, j'entends. Je dois avouer que j'étais très jaloux. Je ne suis pas aussi beau qu'elle, pas aussi populaire, pas aussi... quoi?! La chanson est déjà terminée?! Elles reçurent un tonnerre d'applaudissements, alors que je me dirigeais vers la scène, tremblant comme un petit vieux. j'enleva ma serviette et plusieurs sifflements s'élevèrent du public. Nous avions 10 secondes avant que la chanson ne démarre et je ne sentais pas prêt, pas prêt du tout du tout. Je regardais le public ou je vis Mikasa l'appareil photo enclenché (elle saignait du nez), Connie en train d'envoyer des baisers à Sasha et... Lui. Il me fixait intensément, et d'un coup, je ne fis plus attention au public, aux autres chorégraphes, au bruit des vagues. Il n'y avait que lui, et je n'ai plus eu peur. C'est là que je vis sur son visage un tout petit sourire, juste assez pour que je le remarque, comme un encouragement. Un sourire assez grand pour que je reprenne confiance. Les premières notes de la chanson "Toxic" de Britney Spears se firent entendre. J'aime beaucoup Britney Spears, particulièrement cette chanson. C'est sexy, sensuel, totalement l'inverse de "candy candy"

Je vais être une bombe, une femme magnifique séduisant tous les hommes, un katsudon parfait (j'aurais vraiment pas du regarder Yuri on ice)! Je cambra un peu mon dos et je pris exemple sur Levi et son regard sensuel irrésistible, je me suis léché la lèvre supérieure leeeentement tout en passant mes mains de mon ventre à mon coup. Chaque petit mouvement soulevait quelques cris féminins ( j'en suis très fier d'ailleurs ). Mais sa n'allait pas suffire. Petrasse avait profité de sa chanson pour faire rebondir ses seins, il était donc normal que je mette mon argument en valeur. Oui, parce que j'ai quelque chose que Petra n'a pas. Un joli cul. Je roule des hanches, et je montre ma souplesse acquise avec mes années de danse. Littéralement. Vers la fin de la chanson, je case un magnifique grand écart au sol. Tout le public me regarde comme si je venais de transformer de l'eau en vin. Mais je m'en fiche, je ne vois que Levi et j'espère que lui ne voit que moi. Ah, c'est vraiment dommage qu'il n'y est pas de barre de pole dance... La chanson s'arrêta. Heuresement d'ailleurs, j'aurais pu faire un strip-tease devant la moitié du lycée. Tout le monde nous siffle et applaudit, et je m'en vais rapidement de la scène. Au final, personne ne peut rivaliser avec ma canonitude (dit celui qui pensait être une merde i peine 5 minutes).

Je marche à pas rapides vers la tente d'infirmerie, où je me pose au calme. Les autres chorégraphes rentrent et se changent, repartant aussi vite qu'elles sont arrivées. Sauf Armin, je ne sais pas où il est.

Je reste là, assis sur le brancard, de nouveau en train de réfléchir à ce que je viens de faire, quand j'entends les voix de Levi et de la folle à quelques mètres.

-Uwaah, elles ont vraiment assuré! L'allemand avait des jolies fesses non?

-Ta gueule, espèce de nerd psychopathe. Ne t'approche pas de lui.

-Ah, toujours si possessif... j'ai pris des glaces à l'eau, t'en veux une?

-Je hais le sucré, tu devrais le savoir.

-Ah bon? J'en ai une citron/menthe, je croyais que t'aimais ça...

-C'est bon, passe.

-Ah! Erwin m'appelle, on se voit plus tard!

-C'est ça... te perd pas en chemin, Hanji!

J'écoutais les pas de Levi se rapprocher de la tante où je me trouvais, totalement incapable de savoir quoi faire. Je resta assis sur le brancard, les jambes croisées, pétrifié. Faites qu'il n'entre pas...

J'entends le son de la fermeture éclair. Zut. Il entra dans la tente, la glace qu'il suçait dans sa main droite, une trousse de premiers soins dans l'autre.

Sans rien dire, il se pencha en levat sa glace pour ranger la trousse dans une des malles de la tente. Je regarda ses cheveux, puis sa main droite. Quelques gouttes de sa glace à l'eau coulèrent sur son pouce, son index, puis son majeur... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je me suis rapproché de lui, et j'ai léché sa main avant que la goutte n'atteigne son auriculaire. Il s'arrêta net, et je regretta immédiatement ce que je venais de faire. "Bah, la relation entre nous est déjà très bizarre donc au pire..." pensais-je. Je lécha sa glace directement, j'ai bien dit que je vengerai, après tout. En temps normal, n'importe qui aurait hurlé;"Mais sa va pas? Lâche ma glace pov malade!"

Mais pas Levi. Au contraire j'avais plus l'impression qu'il me laissait faire, qu'il m'invitait à le faire. Du coup je ne me suis pas gêné, et j'ai fourré la glace entière dans ma bouche. Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte de tous les sous-entendus sales de cette scène, et que je rougisse comme une loli dans un hentai. Je voulu retirer ma bouche, mais il collait la glace contre mon palais et mes dents c'étaient ancrées dans celle-ci. Je poussa un gémissement plaintif qui accentua le sous-entendu érotique, et je rougis encore plus. J'ouvris plus grand la bouche et il lacha la glace, qui tomba sur le sable. Sans attendre, il saisi mon visage et me lécha les lèvres collante de sucre. Je me laissa faire sans m'en rendre compte. Il fit glisser ses mains le long de mes cotes jusqu'à mes fesses et commença à me peloter, mes jambes s'enroulèrent naturellement autour de sa taille. Il commenca à m'embrasser le cou, j'empoigna son débardeur par le dos.

-Levi, tu as fini?~

La voix de Petra venait de l'entrée de la tente, et je n'avais jamais été aussi dégouté de l'entendre.

-Oui, j'arrive. Dit-il, en caressant ma lèvre inférieure avec son pouce, avant de se retourner et de sortir de la tente sans même m'envoyer un dernier regard. Je restais bouche bée, au milieu de la tente, une glace fondue aux pieds. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer?

Le bus du retour venait de démarrer, et je m'assis à côté d'Armin, pensif comme d'habitude. Il m'entendit m'asseoir et se retourna vers moi, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Eren, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais une petite amie!

-Je n'ai pas de...

-Et ÇA tu te l'es fait tout seul?! Dit-il en montrant mon cou.

Je regarda à cet endroit avec la camera de mon téléphone.

-Un suçon!

-Eren, tu vas me dire ce qui t'es arrivé, dans les MOINDRES détails.

Pris au piège, je lui raconta tout.

-Alors, qu'est ce que tu en penses? Lui demandais-je, plein d'appréhension.

-JE LE SAVAIS MUHAHAHAHA JE VOUS SHIP DEPUIS LE DÉBUT

-Comment ça?!

-Rien, rien... Au fait, j'ai décroché un date!

-Ah bon?! Avec qui?!

-Erwin.

-ERWIN ?!

-Yep! Il a dit que je lui ai tapé dans l'œil.

Je n'y croyais pas. Mon petit champignon est devenu un grand!

Nous n'avons pas plus parlé du reste du trajet. J'écoutais le dernier album de Galantis en pensant à la journée qui venait de se dérouler. Rentré chez moi, je me suis endormi quelques secondes après m'être écroulé dans le canapé.

Bilan: j'en sais rien, et pour être honnête, j'en ai rien à foutre.

* * *

Bonus: Salut salut! Je suis Hanji Zoe, en terminale A. Je suis une des meilleures amies de Levi, je connais ses goûts mieux que personne! Vu qu'il avait bien joué au volley et qu'il s'était fait un gros coup de soleil, j'ai décidé de le récompenser en lui achetant une glace dans son parfum préféré ( le seul qu'il apprécie en fait). Un peu plus tard, quand j'ai voulu aider en pliant la tente d'infirmerie, j'ai découvert la glace à moitié fondue dans le sable. Bravo le gaspillage! Si il ne la voulais vraiment pas, il aurait au moins pu la proposer à Eren!

* * *

C'est fini pour ce chapitre et ce bonus riquiqui, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Maintenant, je vais faire l'apologie des reviews!

Vous avez compris le principe de ma fanfic, donc si vous avez une idée (meme très très conne), un fantasme inavouable ou je ne sais quoi; écrivez une review!

Si vous voulez être sûre d'avoir votre chapitre dans les temps voire plus tôt; motivez moi avec un review!

Si votre chien est décédé depuis peu et que vous avez besoin de réconfort; il y a les review pour ça!

Génial non?


	5. Le jeudi du tueur de vierges

Hop, à peine en retard!

Il est temps de faire une petite réponse aux reviews! Let's Go !

Amy : Bonjour ma cocotte, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise ! t'as vu, j'ai fait un effort pour la présentation ! Je suis contente que Eren te fasse rire, mais si mon style d'écriture te plait, je t'invite à aller voir la fanfic « première pensée envers lui » de Tatakae. C'est la première fanfic que j'ai lue, et c'est encore aujourd'hui ma préférée ! Les personnages et leur caractères un peu différents du mangas (particulièrement Armin) sont très inspirés de cette fic, qui n'est, malheureusement, plus active depuis un bon bout de temps. Sinon « trav » pour moi c'est l'abréviation de travesti, et en aucun cas une insulte. Ne t'inquiète pas, il faudra attendre encore un peu, mais il y aura un long chapitre du point de vue de Levi !

Sarah la blondasse : Tu vas voir mon lapin, les meilleurs passages sont à venir ;) !

Pareil que pour Amy, je te recommande la fic de Tatakae. Et tant qu'à faire, rattrape tout ton retard sur killing stalking ! (Je sais pas pourquoi je te réponds alors qu'on se voit au collège demain)

Lulu la laitue : Je préfère ne pas les mettre en couple tout de suite, sa casse un peu le truc je trouve. A demain au collège !

Katsuki Yukii : Moi aussi j'ai hate de vous montrer la suite !

Alycia : Un jour j'irais au japon pour gouter un porc pané… Que le pouvoir du Katsudon parfait suprême me fasse pondre un bon chapitre !

Merci à Loodsha et à 2 autres anonymes pour leur soutien ! Merci aussi pour tout ceux qui me suivent !

* * *

 **Le jeudi du tueur de vierge** (non c'est pas ce que tu penses)

J'ouvris doucement les yeux. 7h30. Le festival reprenait à 8h20. Si on soustrait le temps de trajet de 7minutes et 18 secondes, et que j'arrive juste avant la sonnerie comme d'habitude, sa me laisse encore un peu plus de 40 minutes pour me préparer. Je peux donc rester encore 10 voire 20 minutes sous les draps. C'est comme ça, c'est mon talent, je ne suis jamais en retard sans une bonne raison.

Je me recroquevilla sur moi même, tel un cloporte. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce rêve? J'ai entendu Jean dire plusieurs fois que les rêves montrent nos désirs les plus profonds. Est ce que j'ai vraiment envie de me faire sucer par Levi? C'était sans hésiter le meilleur rêve érotique de ma vie. Il faut d'ailleurs que je me rende à l'évidence: j'éprouve du désir envers lui, ça ne sert à rien de le nier. Le temps passa trop vite et je du rapidement me lever. Je passa tout le trajet dans la lune, j'ai même failli louper mon arrêt de tram et me faire écraser deux fois.

Je devais passer par mon casier afin de récupérer ma tenue de pom pom girl. je vit en face de moi le groupe de Levi avancer dans le sens inverse. Non seulement Petrasse se collait au bras de Levi telle une sangsue en chaleur, mais il me suffisait de ne regarder ne serait-ce que ses chaussures pour repenser au baiser fougueux d'hier, au suçon que j'ai du cacher à ma mère en rentrant chez moi, au rêve érotique de la nuit... Paniqué, je céda mon attention au mur jaune se trouvant à ma gauche, ce qui me donna l'air très con. Il faut dire que c'était un mur moche parfaitement normal, avec des bites dessinées au stylo par je ne sais quel idiot et sans aucune décoration, ne serait-ce qu'une affiche. Bref, ça ne valait clairement pas la peine d'être regardé, surtout à coté du dieu qui passait à coté de moi. Levi, lui, semblait ne même pas m'avoir remarqué. je me sentait tellement vexé. Comment, grand dieu comment, aurait il pu m'ignorer après ce qui c'était passé hier? Il parlait avec son groupe de je ne sais quoi. il souriait un tout petit peu. Pourquoi suis-je le seul à qui il ne sourit pas? Je n'étais plus vexé. j'étais carrément triste.

J'ai commencé à me changer dans les vestiaires et je fus rejoins par le reste de la troupe de pom pom girl. Et nous étions un peu plus! En effet, suite à la balle contre Petrasse et ses sbires, une dizaine de filles ont décidé de rejoindre le "club" même si elles ne faisaient pas partie de notre classe. De plus, plusieurs autres troupes c'étaient formées. en parallèle au tournoi sportif, la guerre des cheerleader c'était créée d'elle même. Nous avions décidé que Nous réserverions les chorégraphies pour les matchs contre la terminale A, qui étaient désormais nos rivaux et adversaires ultimes. Durant les autres matchs, je laissais le choix de chanson aux autres cheerleaders, et nous faisions en continu de petits mouvements simples. Je suis naturellement devenu le leader du groupe, je choisissais les chansons et les chorégraphies et je me plaçais à l'avant de la formation. Quand j'ai proposé aux autres si quelqu'un voulait être à l'avant j'ai récolté du silence, n'allait pas dire que je ne pense qu'à moi. de toute manière vu que c'est moi le plus souriant et que je saute partout, sa ferait un peu tache de me mettre à l'arrière.

Nous avions deux matchs de foot, un le matin et l'autre l'après midi. A la base, nous devions les faire face aux secondes D et aux terminales B, mais les élèves chargés de répartir les affrontements ont décidés de nous mettre contre les terminales A pour l'après-midi. Ce sont les matchs opposants notre classe à la leur qui ont le plus de public, on se demande pourquoi?

Nous avions fini de nous changer. Armin sautillait à coté de moi, visiblement très excité. Je connais mon meilleur ami mieux que personne, et là il a un truc à me dire.

\- Tu as quelque chose dont tu veux me parler, Armin?

\- Gniiiihihihihi je te dirais tout à l'heure héhé...Dit il avant de sortir a reculons en bougeant ses bras comme des algues dans un courant instable.

Parfois, je me demande sérieusement si mon meilleur ami n'est pas un tueur en série, ou au moins un voyeur.

Je sorti des vestiaires à mon tour, suivi par ma troupe. Mesdames, messieurs, voici le cirque d'Eren! Nous marchions au milieu du couloir en direction du stade loué pour le festival. Tout le monde nous observais, s'écartant pour nous laisser passer. Je ne vais pas vous cacher que je me sentais un peu supérieur, marchant à la tête de la bande. c'était difficile de nous rater, avec notre "uniforme". Pas de jupe mignonne cette fois-ci, trop difficile d'en trouver pour tout le monde. un mini short de sport noir et un débardeur vert avec le logo de l'école sur le dos. A notre passage, des sifflements s'élevaient, et certaines répondaient en envoyant de baisers, en faisant coucou... Il n'était pas question pour moi de me réduire à cela. J'avais le regard déterminé, plein d'assurance, comme si j'étais sur le point de grimper l'Everest. Comme si porter ce short m'avais changé. C'est ça. En me travestissant, Je n'étais plus Eren Jager, ce gamin insolent et colérique à qui il arrivait de sécher les cours. J'avais l'impression d'être une fille brillante, enjouée, populaire... Je me sentais bien.

Nous entrâmes dans le stade, Il y avait peu de public. Le match avait à peine commençé que je m'ennuyais déjà. Sans réel intérêt pour ce qui se passait sur le terrain, je me contentais de faire les gestes en boucles et de lever les bras quand on marquait un but. Normalement on devait crier aussi, mais j'avais trop la flemme. Le match me paru loooooong. Je profita de la mi-temps pour m'éclipser discretos, emmenant Armin avec moi. Nous nous sommes assis dans une pelouse à proximité du stade. Au début, je ne voulais pas lui parler de mon rêve, mais on n'avait aucun sujet de conversation et je commençais sérieusement à m'ennuyer. Il écoutais tout un peu trop attentivement à mon gout, ouvrant les yeux un peu plus phrase après phrase.

-Mais arrête, tes yeux vont finir par être expulsés de leur orbite!

-Comment ça?!

-Nan, rien, laisse tomber... Tu voulais me dire un truc tout à l'heure, non?

-Ah oui! Et bien... J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi!

-Sérieux?! Mon visage s'illumina. Bah oui, tout le monde aime les cadeaux!

-En fait, je l'avais commandé pour moi à la base, et ils ont fait une erreur en m'en envoyant deux...pour le prix d'un! Dit-il en sortant un paquet de son sac à dos, tout fier.

-Oh merci c'est super! Dis-je. Puis, je remarqua un petit sourire pervers assombrir son visage d'ange. Je repris;

-Eeeet c'est quoi?

-Hum... Il vaut mieux que tu l'ouvres chez toi...

Je me raidit. Qu'est ce qu'il y avait dans ce paquet?! Pas un God ou un autre truc dans ce genre, si? Je le rangea dans mon eastpack, jetant un regard suspicieux à Armin qui gardait son habituel air innocent.

-Bon, on va manger?

-Bonne idée! Les stands ne sont pas ouverts aujourd'hui, direction la cafet'! Je crois qu'il y a des frites.

-Cool!

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions à la cafétéria. après un bon quart d'heure de queue, je pu m'assoir en face de mon plateau, avec Armin, Mikasa, Sasha et Connie. Nous avons rapidement été rejoins par Jean, Marco, Christa et Ymir. Nous parlions de tout et de rien, un repas tout à fait normal.

Il nous restait une heure à tuer avant le match de foot. Tout notre groupe s'est assis sous le saule pleureur du lycée. Je n'en es pas encore parlé? Au coin Est de notre lycée se trouve un grand arbre isolé du reste des bâtiments. A la pause de midi, c'est la guerre des couples pour arriver en premier à ce lieu stratégique. Mais vu que je cours plutôt vite et que j'aime faire chier le monde, j'arrive presque toujours en premier. Un terminale m'a expliqué une règle d'or sur cet endroit; lorsque qu'un couple y est assis, INTERDICTION FORMELLE de s'approcher de l'arbre à moins de 100 mètres. j'aime bien cette règle. Par contre, quand j'y vais avec Armin tout le monde croit qu'on est en couple.

Nous étions en train de rire à une des blagues idiotes de Connie quand Petra s'est joint à nous. Elle souriait paisiblement, j'avais du mal à croire qu'elle soit ma rivale. Celle-ci me regarda dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de déclarer; "Je fais une fête chez moi demain soir, je vous invite tous!". La bande commença à montrer son enthousiasme. Les fêtes organisées par Petra sont assez connues dans le lycée, tout le monde veut y être. Il parait qu'elle vit dans une maison énorme dans un quartier très chicos. J'imaginais les gens vivant dans ce genre d'endroits plus snobs, Petra cache définitivement bien son jeu. Cette parenthèse terminée, elle se tourna vers moi et enchaina sur un autre sujet;

-Il y a un spectacle de clôture samedi soir, votre équipe de pompom girl sera présente?

-Je croyais que cette soirée était sans intérêt? Répondis-je.

\- Elle le sera... sauf si on fait une grande danse de clôture!

Le reste du groupe se manifesta;

-Pas con!

-Ce serait super!

Sans même que j'ai donné mon avis, nous avions décidé de prévoir une chorégraphie pour le spectacle de clôture, que nous avons directement commencé à travailler.

Après un long débat sur la chanson à choisir, rythmé par les jeux de mots nuls de Connie et par les gargouillis du ventre de Sasha, Jean se leva subitement, en regardant sa montre. "Il faut qu'on se bouge! le match commence dans moins de 10 minutes!" Je me leva sans attendre plus, et couru vers le terrain, suivi par ma joyeuse bande.

Je découvris avec satisfaction des gradins presque remplis. La chanson "Power" de Kanye West démarra. Les deux équipes de pom pom girl se placèrent de deux cotés de l'entrée du terrain, formant un couloir par lequel les joueur allaient passer. Ceux ci arrivèrent en même temps que les paroles, regardant droit devant eux. J'appréhendais l'instant ou Levi allait passer devant moi. Je sentais , je l'entendais arriver. Je regarda le sol, et si je voyais ses chaussures? C'était plus sur de fermer les yeux. Je rouvris les yeux. Il était passé sans me regarder. C'est ce que je voulais, non? ...Non?

Je m'assis sur le banc des remplaçants et le match débuta. Jean semblait particulièrement remonté, peut-être parce que mikasa avait rejoint les pompom Girls. Celui-ci marqua un but après 20 Minutes un peu molles. J'étais très surpris, après tout, l'équipe des terminales avait jusqu'ici été plus forte que nous en première partie de match. Je regarda Levi quelques instants. Il ne semblait pas essayer de gagner, se contentant de suivre la balle. Ses yeux dans le vides me firent comprendre qu'il pensait à quelque chose. J'étais un peu énervé, qu'est ce qui pourrait être intéressant au point de délaisser un match? Alors que je fixais Apollon, un deuxième but fut marqué par Connie. Toutes notre équipe se mit à hurler en levant les bras, sauf moi, trop la flemme. Je voulais que Levi se ressaisisse, qu'il essaie au moins.

On annonça la mi-temps. l'équipe de Petra se plaça au centre du terrain, et exécutant une chorégraphie parfaite de "insère ta chanson favorite ici". Totalement médusé, je regarda toute la danse sans rien penser. c'était une véritable torture car j'avais moi-même pour projet de faire une chorégraphie de "insère ta chanson favorite ici". Ce fut le grand retour de mon pire ennemi après le lego sur le parquet; le stress. Et cette fois-ci je n'oserai pas regarder vers Levi pour trouver le courage d'affronter les spectateurs. La chanson se termina. Je me déplaça vers le centre du terrain en rentrant la tête dans les épaules. Et malheureusement, j'étais encore une fois à l'avant-centre de la formation. Mes jambes tremblaient. Je ne voulais pas que la chanson débute, je voulais que le temps s'arrête et que je puisse m'en aller, pour ne jamais revenir. je ferma les yeux, je sentais les larmes monter. Pourtant, je n'étais pas triste. J'avais juste si...peur. Et si j'étais ridicule? Après tout c'est vrai, Un mec habillé en fille c'est toujours drôle, non? j'étais sur le point de courir vers la sortie la plus proche lorsque j'entendis un murmure, une brise effleurant le lobe de mon oreille.

"Eren."

Je reconnu cette voix, d'habitude si tranchante et méprisante, qui se fit suave, douce, telle une plume caressant mon âme perdue.

Ma respiration se calma peu à peu, j'inspira profondément, avant d'éjecter toute ma peur dans mon expiration. Je suis si égoïste, contrairement à lui, je ne l'avais pas encouragé.

La chanson "Cheer up" de Twice démarra. Je me lança, balançant mes hanches, mes bras selon la chorégraphie, gardant mes yeux fermés. j'attendais le refrain. La chanson parlait de la technique de séduction des filles, à ignorer les appels des garçons, à se retenir de leur envoyer des textos... Le pré-refrain sonnait un peu comme des excuses. "désolée de ne pas répondre à tes messages"" je suis très timide"" je t'appelles plus tard" Et arriva le refrain. littéralement, "Courage bébé!". J'ouvris les yeux, et lâcha tout. Je fis un énorme sourire, je voulais que cette chanson touche le plus de monde possible. L'équipe en train de gagner, celle en train de perdre, les autres pom pom girls, le public, la douce voix parvenue à mon oreille... Je le fixa pendant tout les refrains, et lui non plus ne me lâchait pas des yeux. j'étais à dix bons mètres de lui, pourtant, j'avais l'impression d'être la personne la plus proche. La chanson passa trop vite à mon gout. totalement essoufflé, je regagna ma place sur le banc des remplaçants. Une meilleure ambiance s'était installée dans le stade. La deuxième partie du match passa à toute vitesse, et se termina sur un match nul avec 3 points partout. Je n'avais pas fait grand chose, mais j'étais fier de moi.

Aucun événement notable n'eu lieu du reste de la journée. Je suis rentré chez moi le coeur léger, la musique de Ken Ashcorp vissée sur les oreilles. La chanson "shut up and trust this" débuta. Dans ce genre de morceau avec de la guitare, je m'imagine souvent un champs, avec un arbre identique à celui du lycée, Levi qui m'attends en dessous...Euh, non! Ça s'est tout nouveau... Je passe à l'album de Rilès, je deviens fou...

J'arrive finalement chez moi, ma mère est là, à ma grande surprise.

-Salut M'man! tu rentres pas à 18 heures d'habitude?

-Coucou mon poussin! Aujourd'hui c'est différent, je vais faire un service de nuit jusqu'à 4 heures du matin. J'ai un rendez-vous avant, j'y vais! Commande toi une pizza, il y a un flyer sur la table à manger et j'ai caché un billet de 20 euros dans ta chambre. dit-elle en sortant.

-A-attend!

-A demain matin mon chéri! elle claqua la porte derrière elle et j'entendis sa voiture s'éloigner.

Je monta à l'étage ou se trouvait ma chambre, dans un bordel total. Si je voulais trouver le billet, j'allais devoir tout ranger. Je soupira avant de me pencher sur un boxer sale qui trainait. après avoir passé 2 bonnes heures à ranger ma chambre, toujours aucune trace d'argent. J'envoya un texto à ma mère;

Eren: J'ai tout rangé parfaitement et je trouves rien T-T

Mamoune: Il est caché dans le tiroir à couverts ;p

Ok, ma mère s'est totalement foutu de ma gueule... Je n'avais pas encore faim, j'alluma ma nitendo switch. Après 1 heure de Zelda, mon téléphone vibra, j'avais reçu un sms d'Armin.

Armininou: Alors? Tu penses quoi de mon cadeau?

Merde! J'avais totalement oublié!

Eren: Dsl j'ai pas encore eu le temps de l'ouvrir

Armininou: Pas grave! Essaie-le après la douche, sa se porte sans rien en dessous

Okay, donc c'est un vêtement... un peignoir peut-être? Je commanda une pizza avec le numéro imprimé sur le flyer avant d'aller prendre une douche.

Une fois ma douche terminée, je m'assis sur le canapé du salon (toujours à poil). Je fixa le paquet d'Armin posé sur la table basse quelques secondes avant de l'ouvrir. j'en sorti une sorte de gros truc en tricot gris plutôt doux. Je regarda l'étiquette ou était inscrit en lettre italique "virgin killer sweater"; Okay, donc c'est un sweat... Par contre, je ne voyais pas du tout comment cela pouvait s'enfiler... Je passa ma tête dans ce qui semblait être un col, j'entra mes jambes dans un autre trou béant."C'est probablement pas comme ça que sa se met, j'ai le dos tellement nu qu'on voit ma raie des fesses." En ayant marre de galérer en tentant d'enfiler le truc dans tout les sens possibles et imaginables, je tapa le truc écrit sur l'étiquette sur google. Je découvris avec étonnement que je l'avais parfaitement bien enfilé, et que ce truc était vraiment fait pour qu'on voie ma raie des fesses.

Armininou: Alooors t'en penses quoi?

Eren: T'es un grand malade.

Armininou: Avoue, c'est super confortable.

Je quitta les sms, oui, c'est super confortable ce truc. Je m'allongea sur le ventre, écoutant la radio en rêvassant. Le temps était comme suspendu. Dans cette situation, beaucoup s'ennuieraient, mais moi, j'aime bien laisser mon esprit vagabonder. Ma respiration calme fut d'un coup perturbée par un grand coup de sonnette. Le livreur de pizza était là, et j'étais cul nu! J'avais totalement oublié! Je m'empara du plaid en boule sur le canapé, et m'en servi comme d'une cape, tel John Snow avant qu'il ne décède.

Je vérifia qu'aucune de mes parties génitales ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ne soit visible, et j'ouvris lentement la porte d'entrée.

-Ah ben enfin! J'ai cru que vous alliez jamais ouvrir... Le petit livreur se stoppa net, me regardant avec des yeux ronds, et je fis de même. Non. Non. Non Non Non. Pas LUI. Il mit rapidement fin au malaise et reprit;

-Oï, pourquoi tu portes une couverture? Me dis pas que tu te balades tout nu chez toi?!

Je commenca à rougir.

-N-non! J'étais juste...euhm...je rougis.

-Je vois... Dans ce cas tu peux enlever ta couverture, non? dit-il en approchant sa main du plaid.

-NON! hurlais-je en reculant brusquement, si bien que le billet m'échappa des mains, en voltigeant vers les escaliers derrière moi. Je me retourna pour aller le ramasser quand QUELQU'UN posa son pied sur une des extrémités du plaid qui trainait sur le sol, me l'octroyant au passage. Vous vous doutez de la suite.

Je ramassa le billet, avant de me pétrifier. Wat. J'étais à quatre patte, un billet dans la main, avec la raie du cul qui fait coucou à Levi. Et comme si l'auteure ne s'acharnait pas assez, la chanson "I feel it coming" démarra à la radio. Je baissa lentement la tête, et m'assis à genoux, sans oser bouger plus. Je serrais le billet fort dans mes mains, c'était à cause de cet enfoiré que j'étais dans cette situation. J'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer. Il était peut-être sorti? Non. Je sentais son souffle dans mon oreille. Mon coeur battait à 300 à la minute. Il fourra son nez dans mes cheveux, et pris une grande inspiration.

-Sucré. C'est quoi ce shampooing?

-C'est... c'est pas le mien.

En vérité c'était bel et bien le mien, je voulais juste pas qu'il sache que j'utilisais quotidiennement du savon au caramel, même si c'était raté.

-J'aime bien.

Quoi? Levi aime mon savon? Il aime un truc lui? Celui-ci posa un de ses doigts froids sur ma nuque, un grand frisson parcouru ma colonne vertébrale. Il glissa sa main le long de mon dos lentement, et s'arrêta quelques secondes avant la raie pour continuer, en rentrant sa main dans mon "pull" en suivant le rail de mes fesses. son majeur se plaça devant mon entrée.

-Pas de poils... Tu t'es épilé en prévention ou quoi?

-Non j-je...

-Tant mieux, je hais les poils.

Il enfonça son majeur, provoquant chez moi un mélange de surprise de douleur et de plaisir.

-AaaAh!

-Chht.

Sa main libre vint caresser mon torse du bout des doigts, alors qu'il s'amusait encore avec mon... Ptit trou. La main sur mon torse descendais lentement vers mon bas ventre, se rapprochant dangereusement de mon sexe. Il me mordis la nuque, et enfonça un deuxième doigt, qui me fit pousser un second cri.

-AAaah! arrête!

-Mmh? il commença un mouvement de ciseaux.

-Pitié arrête!

-Tu n'aimes pas? tu ne réagis pas mal pourtant...

Je regarda mon entrejambe, j'étais dur.

-S'ilteplait,...Uwaah... Il venait de retirer ses doigts, laissant une sensation de vide derrière son passage.

-Pas faux, j'ai d'autres livraisons à faire. Sans rien ajouter, il saisi mon billet, déposa la monnaie sur la table basse et s'en alla.

J'étais toujours là, en face de l'escalier, à réfléchir sur ma vie. Je saisi mon téléphone et envoya un texto à Armin.

Je me sentais vide. Même la radio ne pouvait combler le silence de la maison. Je mangea sans faim une part de pizza avant de placer le reste au frigo, je n'avais plus envie de rien. Je passa plusieurs heures à me battre contre l'insomnie et les images de ce qui venait de se passer en boucle dans ma tête.

* * *

Bilan: 150 points, je crois...

Voili Voilou! Je suis désolée pour l'ascenseur émotionnel, un vrai Lemon arrivera dans un prochain chapitre! En attendant donnez moi vos critiques! Je pense qu'avec les jours fériés le prochain chapitre arrivera très vite (genre après-demain) et ce sera le plus intéressant selon moi après le chapitre final. A la prochaine!


	6. Le vendredi au citron

Coucou mes petits loups! Et vive le plagiat!

Je suis désolée, pour tout un tas de raisons je n'ai pas réussi à poster ce chapitre aussi tôt que prévu, j'ai peut-être été un peut trop optimiste... Mais il y a bien pire N'EST CE PAS?! Et puis il est super long!

Bref, c'est parti pour les reviews! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

Grimmy06: Tu vois la scène dans le premier Harry Potter ou la maison est infestée de lettres? C'est exactement ce qui est arrivé à ma boite mail! Donc un gros merci à toi pour toutes tes reviews, je vais répondre seulement à la dernière si ça ne te dérange pas. L'emplacement des personnages était bien la dernière reproche à laquelle je m'attendais, mais si ça t'embête, après tout... Donc Pour le passage de l'infirmerie, je les imaginais plutôt à environs 2 mètres de l'entrée de la tente, vers le centre. Sinon, je suis persuadée qu'une grande partie d'entre nous lit des fics juste avant de dormir, dans son lit. C'est à cause de ça qu'on a une gueule de merde le lendemain! Tu m'étonnes que t'es à fond! Merci énormément pour ton soutien, tes com' me font hyper plaisir!

Katsuki Yukii: Je suis d'accord, on déconne pas avec la bouffe.

Kiki09531: Salut toi! Pourquoi Armin achète des trucs du genre? Probablement pour Erwin, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Je ne pense pas que Levi soit tant un connard que ça, il est juste comme Eren, un peu impulsif. Donc forcément, avec deux impulsifs, les choses dérapent vite... Je suis contente que tu aimes autant mon histoire! Bisous baveux!

lulu la laitue: OUAIS pas OUAI mécréante! Sinon merci.

Amy: Tu devrais être contente, une partie de ce chapitre sera du point de vue de Levi! Ainsi que tout le chapitre suivant ou on aura droit à la réaction que tu attends tant! pour le pull, je suis étonnée que personne n'en est entendu parlé avant, c'est un même qui a pas mal tourné en début d'année. Oui, Eren commence à aimer les jupes, mais Levi y joue pour beaucoup! D'ailleurs, petit spoil, Eren portera dans le chapitre du samedi ce que j'appelle "la jupe ultime" car c'est la plus belle qu'une femme (ou un homme) put être amenée à porter! Tu sais peut-être de quoi je parle ;)! Merci pour ta review!

Harumi06: Moi aussi, j'aime lire très tard, quitte à me défoncer les yeux. Je suis étonnée de n'avoir trouvé aucun fan art d'eden dans ce sweat, je vais probablement le dessiner moi-même. À la prochaine!

Je vous laisse maintenant avec le chapitre!

* * *

 **Le vendredi au citron**

Je ne me rappelais de rien. Je na savais pas que Levi était livreur de pizza, je ne l'avais pas non plus vu hier soir. Je devait ne pas m'en souvenir. Quand je le croiserais aujourd'hui, j'agirais comme si de rien était. Certes, il m'avait doigté dans le plus grand des calmes, on va juste dire que chacun a sa manière de dire bonjour.

Je me relevais péniblement de mon lourd sommeil, quand mon téléphone vibra. Armin avait envoyé un message sur la groupe WhatsApp de la classe.

Armininou: RDV au gymnase à 8 heures pour tout ceux qui n'ont pas de sport aujourd'hui.

Je regarda mon réveil. Il était 7 heures 45. Merde. J'attrapa mon sac, m'habilla avec ce qui me tombait sous la main et dévala l'escalier tel une mammouth. Je passa tout mon trajet en courant, une carotte crue entre les dents ( j'aurais adoré prendre une biscotte pour faire comme dans les anime, mais je préfère la carotte). J'arriva finalement avec à peine 5 minutes de retard (et je fus quand même sermonné par Armin). La moitié de la classe était là, le reste des élèves participait aux épreuves. Sasha éleva la voix, la bouche pleine de pain.

\- A'ors Amin pouquoi fu nous as con'oqué?

-Comme vous le savez probablement déjà, notre stand ne marche pas très bien... la seule manière de changer ça est de faire autre chose!

\- oui, mais quoi? lui demandais-je.

-Un maid café!

Nous le regardions tous avec nos plus beaux yeux de merlans frits. Personne ne savait ce que c'était. Il s'éclaircit la voix, et reprit;

-Un maid café ou maid kissa est un café où les serveuses portent un uniforme de domestique (maid, en anglais). Ces cafés se trouvent principalement dans le quartier de Akihabara à Tokyo. Les services de base qui y sont proposés sont les mêmes que dans les cafés traditionnels, auxquels s'ajoutent diverses interactions avec les maids telles que la prise de photos ou encore la participation à des jeux et des animations, c'est ce qui est écrit sur wikipedia vous pouvez vérifier.

-Euuuh mais encore?

-En gros c'est un café ou les serveuses sont habillées en soubrettes, chargées de divertir le client en faisant avec lui des jeux, en lui tenant compagnie, en discutant...

Il montra plusieurs photos de maids, et toutes les personnes présentes tournèrent lentement la tête vers moi. Oh non. Oooooh non. Il l'avait prévu dès le début.

-Ereeeeen? me demanda-t-il de son horrible voix mielleuse.

-Ouiiiiiiiii?

-Tu vas participer n'est ce pas?

-Je crois que j'ai pas tellement le choix... Dis-je, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. Au point ou j'en étais de toute manière...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je participe aussi! On aurait besoin d'encore trois autres volontaires minimum.

Sasha se proposa, suivie par Christa, et Ymir qui allait rester en cuisine, histoire de s'assurer que personne ne touche à sa petite amie.

-Il nous manque quand même des serveuses, une ou deux suffiraient... Dit Armin en nous montrant sa face la plus Moe. Et c'est là que Petra arriva, suivie d'Hanji.

-Devinez qui vient vous aider! Cria cette dernière

-Mais... on est pas dans la même classe!

-Bah, on est plus à ça près...personne ne remarquera, avec ma petite taille! répondit Petra

-Et moi, je resterais en cuisine et j'irai vous aider sur le terrain si besoin! continua Hanji, montrant un sourire de 3 kilomètres qui lui donnait un air encore plus fou que d'habitude.

-Mais... on ne peut pas trouver de robes assorties aussi spécifiques pour autant de gens! dis-je. Armin avait tout prévu;

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai cousu 3 robes pendant la nuit et j'en ai empruntées 5 autres à des amis cosplayers, il y en a assez! À ces mots, ma mâchoire tomba à mes pieds. Armin était un psychopathe. Comment avait-il pu coudre autant en une seule nuit?

Nous avons décidé de placer notre maid café en extérieur, dans un coin de pelouse, sous un groupe d'arbres à fleurs blanches. Selon le concierge, ce sont des prunus avium, une race de cerisier. Il m' a raconté une histoire sur ces arbres. Un jour, un grand groupe d'élèves est venu le voir, totalement affamé. Malheureusement, il n'avait sur lui qu'une pauvre cerise, qu'il leur a présentée dans le creux de la main. Alors que tous se disputaient pour l'avoir, le plus petit du groupe la saisi, puis s'enfuit si vite que le reste du groupe ne put le rattraper. Suite a cet incident, il fut ignoré et détesté de tous. Malheureux, il est partit sans laisser de trace. Il est parti durant une nuit, on a découvert un cerisier miraculeusement apparu dans la cour au petit matin.

Une bien jolie et triste légende, même si cela reste les mémoires d'un vieux sénile constamment soul.

Armin repartit les taches;

\- Christa et Ymir, allez faire les courses, voila une liste. Sasha et Hanji, allez chercher les meubles qui pourraient être utiles dans le gymnase. Connie prit la parole.

-Ma mamie habite pas loin, sa grange sert de débarras pour toute la famille, il y aura forcément des meubles intéressants!

-Super! Amènes un groupe avec toi et prenez tout ce qui peut servir, fauteuils, tables et instruments de cuisine en priorité! quant à toi Eren, fais une playlist mignonne qui tournera en permanence, puis va aider Connie. Je veux pouvoir ouvrir à 13 heures.

Nous nous sommes tous mis à l'oeuvre, sans remettre en question une seule seconde les ordres d'Armin.

A midi, nous avions totalement fini l'installation. Le groupe de Connie avait même rapporté un PIANO A QUEUE dont les notes les plus graves sonnaient faux. Armin sauta de joie devant l'énorme instrument (qui avait été assez difficile a amener), mon meilleur ami était un véritable prodige du piano. Personnellement, j'étais plus guitare, mais bon chacun son truc... Nous avions monté une tente ou se tenait la cuisine (la même que pour l'infirmerie) et nous avions récupéré assez de fauteuils pour accueillir au moins une trentaine de personnes. Pour la nourriture, Ymir et Christa avaient acheté des tartes chez le pâtissier du coin ainsi que des macarons, Berthold avait gentiment proposé de faire des cupcakes et des muffins, qu'il devait bientôt nous amener. Reiner plastifia les menus, et pour ne pas être la seule à ne rien faire, Annie se proposa pour rejoindre l'équipe de maids.

Nous avons mangé notre midi en vitesse, il était temps d'enfiler nos tenues. Armin s'absenta quelques minutes avant de revenir chargé comme un mulet, armé d'un gros sac de sport et de deux grosses valises à roulettes.

-C'est quand vous voulez pour m'aider!

Je pris une des valises et nous sommes entrés dans la tente. Il lacha un des sacs sur le sol et l'ouvrit, délivrant un délicieux parfum de roses dans la pièce de tissu, alors que des jupons blancs jaillissaient de la fermeture éclair détendue. Le petit ange blond prit la parole;

-C'est mon grand-père, il laisse toujours des pétales de roses séchés dans les sacs, sa sent bon non?

J'inspira un grand coup.

-Oui...

-Voila ta robe et tout ce qui va avec! Il sortit du sac une robe noire doublée de blanc et un petit tablier, ainsi que de longues chaussettes blanches et un serre-tète de dentelle. J'ai enfilé l'ensemble. Et je me suis rendu compte d'un truc. Je me tourna vers Armin.

-T'as pas fais tout ça juste pour me faire enfiler cette jupe quand même?

-Nooooon qu'est ce qui peut te faire croire ça? Je me rappela d'un truc que je voulais oublier.

-D'ailleurs par rapport à ton cadeau d'hier...

-OOOH REGARDE BERTHOLD A RAMENÉ DES GATEAUX! Dit-il en courant vers la sortie de la tente. Ce petit champignon ne changera jamais... Je lui en parlerai plus tard.

Je m'assis avec les autres en attendant des clients.

Un petit groupa arriva, et Christa les pris en charge. Quand on travaille dans un maid café, on doit constamment être souriante, mignonne, enjouée... Christa n'avait pas à faire le moindre effort, elle était toujours ainsi. De mon côté, je m'inquiétais un peu, et si Petra était venue pour tout gâcher? Pourtant, elle avait l'air très volontaire. Justement, celle-ci s'occupa de deux garçons amusés par nos tenues. Armin se plaça au piano, et débuta les accord du "chocolatier enchanté". Sasha s'exclama;

-Je me rappelle de cet chanson! On l'a apprise en primaire!

Je lui souris. Moi aussi, je me rappelais par cœur de cette mélodie. Sasha commença à chanter, tout sourire. Elle n'en a pas l'air, mais quand elle n'est pas en train de s'empiffrer elle a une voix magnifique, plus angélique encore que Christa. Elle arpentait les tables, replaçant les bouquets de fleurs, sautillant telle une petite fille. C'était adorable à voir, et je me laissa entrainer par les paroles niaises et innocentes. "Le chocolat c'est une boisson magique, quand on en mange tout est plus chic" je chantais les paroles en japonais que je n'avais pas oubliées, encore aujourd'hui j'adorais cette chanson. J'attrapa un râteau et je racla le sol en chantant et dansant tel une princesse Disney. "Les belles boites de la vitrines, pleines de pralines divines..." à ces paroles, Sasha lia ses mains et les plaça dans le creux de son cou, fermant les yeux pour mieux imaginer toutes ces friandises. Ensemble nous avons chanté ces paroles dont je ne connais même pas le sens; "kissamama hoho!". Je sautillais les yeux fermés, Jusqu'à ce que le chant cesse. Je m'étira un bon coup en tentant de toucher le ciel puis je me retourna, et mon visage se décomposa, mon sourire niais s'effaçant instantanément.

Il était là.

Il me dévisageait de son habituel air hautain, je devins subitement rouge, et je me rétracta sur moi-même. Je me sentais vraiment ridicule, Levi venait de me voir danser et sauter partout comme un idiot, je fixa mes pieds. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, les images d'hier me revenaient, et je m'empourpra de plus belle. Il prit la parole;

-Et bien, quel accueil. Je suis sensé me démerder tout seul pour boire?

J'évita son regard et je regarda autour de moi, mais aucun volontaire ne se présentait parmi les autres maids. Elles faisaient toutes mine de ne pas voir, même Petra, alors que j'étais sur qu'elle sauterait sur l'occasion pour séduire notre client. Je me rendis conte qu'Armin était derrière Levi et me communiquait par langage des signes plutôt incompréhensibles, je compris vaguement qu'il fallait que je l'amène à la table 18. Je récita pour la première fois ce que je devais dire aux nouveaux clients, en tentant vainement de sourire en ayant l'air adorable. Malgrès tout, je gardais un mélange de paralysie et de balai dans le cul.

\- Bienvenue dans notre maid ca-ca-café ! Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous attribuer une table.

Sans rien dire de plus, je me retourna et me dirigea vers la table 18, suivi de mon client. L'avantage du café de plein air, c'est que toutes les tables sont très espacées, procurant un minimum d'intimité. La table se trouvait à l'extrême opposé de l'endroit par lequel la plupart des élèves arrivaient, cachée par un des arbres. C'était une simple table ronde entourée d'un canapé deux places vieillot ( mais très confortable) qui tournait le dos au reste du café ainsi qu'un fauteuil assorti supplémentaire. Levi s'assit sur le canapé, m'invitant presque à faire de même. Je repris.

\- Je vais chercher un menu, je reviens dans un instant.

Je m'inclina puis marcha à pas rapide vers la tente ou tout les menus étaient rangés. Pourquoi j'étais si bizarre? Lui,pourtant, arrive à agir normalement malgré ce qui c'est passé hier soir... Je me claqua la joue. "Ressaisi-toi! fais comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre! Tu est une maid, tu DOIS être joyeux!" Me répétais-je tout bas en retournant vers la table de Levi. Je me rendis compte à nouveau en face de lui que ce serait impossible d'agir normalement.

-C'est pas trop tôt.

-D-désolé! Voici le menu! Je lui tendis l'objet en question en m'inclinant légèrement et en fermant les yeux, j'avais trop peur d'affronter son regard. À ce moment, je me suis rendu compte que je me comportais comme une fille d'anime Moe et totalement idiote. Il lut en deux minutes le dépliant comme si il s'agissait d'un document important ( c'est probablement ses yeux constamment plissés qui donnent cet effet,) puis il déclara sans lever les yeux;

\- Un thé au citron. Je fus un peu étonné. Il aime le thé lui? Et pourquoi il prend un truc que tu peux aisément faire chez toi alors qu'on propose aussi des super bonnes tartes et des milkshake frais! Ce serait mignon de le voir manger un gâteau... Ah! Je divague! Vague!

-Je vais le chercher tout de suite! Putain je devais sérieusement avoir l'air cruche quand j'y pense.

Je revins 3 petites minutes plus tard et déposa devant lui une tasse dans une petite assiette, avec 5 fraises et quelques spéculoos. Sans me jeter un regard, il saisi la tasse par le haut (drôle de manière de tenir une tasse brulante) prit une gorgée puis reposa la tasse sur la table. Perso j'arrive pas à boire de thé, déjà parce que c'est toujours trop chaud et puis surtout c'est dégueu, on dirait de la pisse chaude.

J'étais sur le point de me sauver en le laissant seul avec son thé quand celui-ci saisi un des pans de ma jupe, m'empêchant de partir.

-Pourquoi vous avez mis des fraises?

-On met toujours un petit quelque chose en plus du thé, ce serait un peu tristounet sinon...

-Mmhm. Il tourna sa tête dans ma direction et ouvrit la bouche, j'avais peur de la suite. Une des chansons de Daoko ( je sais plus trop laquelle) démarra. Il claqua des doigts, puis montra tour à tour les fraises puis sa bouche. Zut. Il avait trop bien compris le concept du maid café. Je me pencha pour faire une des choses les plus bizarres que j'ai jamais été forcé de faire, et j'en ai fait des choses cheloues. Je lui porta à la bouche toutes les fraises une par une, de plus en plus rose à chaque fois qu'il en croquait une. À un moment, une goutte rouge a coulé jusqu'à son menton. Cette fois-ci je me suis retenu de le lécher (bravo moi! ) et je l'ai interceptée armé d'une serviette avant qu'elle n'atteigne son (magnifique) cou blanc. Il n'y avait plus de fraises, j'avais peur qu'il ne me demande de faire pareil avec les biscuit parce que je serais resté rouge pour le restant de magie. Il déclara;

\- J'aimerais dormir.

\- Je vais vous chercher un coussin!

\- Tutoie-moi. À ces mots, je me sentis un petit peu plus léger. Je ne saurais définir pourquoi...C'était aussi un peu bizarre, les maids sont sensées vouvoyer les clients, les traiter comme des "maitres". Je me dirigea vers la tente à la recherche d'un coussin, mais je ne trouva rien. Sasha sorti sa guitare et commença à chanter "Suis moi" de Camille, Armin la rejoint au piano. J'aurais adoré chanter avec eux, mais là je pouvais pas. Je revins bredouille vers Levi.

\- Désolé... Je n'ai rien trouvé.

\- Tss, faut définitivement tout faire ici. Sans même que j'eu le temps de penser "Il est gonflé celui-là!", il me saisi par les hanches pour me déposer sur ses genoux.

Oh mon dieu qu'est ce qui se passe?! Ma tête produisait le son d'une cocotte-minutte alors qu'il tapait du plat de la main sur la place à coté de lui, probablement pour enlever la poussière. Quand il fut satisfait de son nettoyage éclair, il déplaça à nouveau mon popotin sur l'endroit qu'il venait d'épousseter, alors que je restais pétrifié. Il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille, et laissa tomber sa tête dans mes jupons en s'allongeant sur le reste du canapé.

Je resta immobile pendant deux longues minutes, ou les pensées fusaient à 300 à l'heure dans mon pauvre cerveau, j'osais à peine respirer. Quand je me décida enfin à jeter un oeil au poids sur mes cuisses, ses yeux étaient fermés, et à ma grande surprise, ses sourcils n'étaient plus froncés. Son visage semblait même doux, serein. Il s'était endormi? Tout me semblait si calme, avec seulement la douce voix de Sasha, les doigts de fée d'Armin dansants sur le piano, l'odeur discrète des fleurs blanches tombant du cerisier , Levi qui dormait tel un enfant sur mes genoux, et moi. Je voulais arrêter le temps, que cet instant dure toujours.

J'observais ses cheveux jais, si fins, sans aucune pellicule. Une nouvelle fois, je fus victime de m'on impulsivité et je caressa sa chevelure sombre. Il entrouvrit les yeux et je me stoppa net. Je vis un minuscule sourire enfantin sur son visage, je savais pas que c'était possible. Il referma lentement les yeux, je pouvais probablement continuer. Nous sommes restés une bonne heure ainsi, je lui grattais la tête sans vraiment savoir si il dormait ou non.

J'étais sur le point de m'endormir aussi, quand j'entendis le cri d'une voix enjouée reconnaissable entre mille venant du centre du café. Je regarda par dessus le dossier du canapé, et je découvris Erwin en train de parler avec Petra. Celle-ci lui indiqua la direction de ma table. Il devait probablement chercher Levi, qui était actuellement endormi contre moi. Ah! Il vient dans ma direction! Il sera là dans 10 secondes! Je fais quoi?! JE FAIS QUOI?! J'essaya de me dégager de Levi mais celui-ci me serra de plus belle en fronçant de nouveaux les sourcils, toujours les yeux clos. Mon dieu, ça me fend le coeur... C'est comme quand ton chat s'assoit sur tes genoux, tu le caresse super longtemps mais tu dois le dégager pour travailler alors qu'il est super mignon et qu'en plus t'as clairement pas envie de travailler. J'essaya une nouvelle fois de bouger, mais il ne voulait pas lâcher. Je décida donc d'adopter une autre stratégie, le dernier essai avant que Erwin n'arrive. Je lui caressa doucement la joue avant de lui embrasser la tempe, comme ta maman qui te souhaite bonne nuit après t'avoir lu une histoire. Il détendit son étreinte, et je pu m'enfuir, à contre coeur, la dernière chose que je vis avant de courir fut son visage, éclairé par un léger sourire innocent.

Je contourna Erwin et Petra en tentant d'avoir l'air normal, et rejoint Armin qui courait dans tout les sens, croulant sous les commandes. En une heure, une tonne de clients étaient arrivés, et d'autres attendaient une place libre, je ne pensais pas qu'on aurait autant de succès. Il m'aperçu et me sauta dessus en criant;

\- RAAAh t'étais où?! On avait besoin de toi! J'avais honte. Alors qu'Armin se tuait au travail, j'ai quasiment fait la sieste avec Levi. Mon ami m'observa quelques secondes, puis il eu l'air soudainement très excité, et reprit;

\- Attends... T'étais avec Levi?

\- Euh... Oui?

\- Ooooh mais dans ce cas c'est pas grave héhé... C'était bien?

\- De-de quoi?

\- Ben, avec Levi biensûr! Dit-il tout haut, si bien qu'ABSOLUMENT TOUTES les personnes présentes se sont retournées. Oh. Merdouille. Il vont me manger tout cru.

\- Beuh... Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'il m'arrive avec Levi?

\- Rooooooh arrête de faire l'ignorant ça se voit trop que t'as un faible pour lui! Dit il en me donnant un petit coup de coude, alors que je sombrais dans le malaise le plus profond. Heureusement que la table ou j'étais peu avant était trop loin pour qu'ils aient entendu Armin!

\- Mais- mais non! je ne suis pas amoureux de lui!

\- Allons, allons! tu ne te rappelles de ce qui c'est passé hier soir? À ces mots, mon coeur rata un battement.

\- COMMENT TU SAIS ÇA?!

\- Hein?! Mais absolument tout le monde le sait.

QUOI?! Non seulement il a placé des espions chez moi mais en plus il l'a dit à tout le monde?! Ou non, pire! C'est Levi qui l'a dit à Hanji qui a tout balancé au monde entier! Il continua;

\- Si tu cries comme un demeuré aussi, tout le monde t'entends. À ces mots, j'ai tilté.

\- Comment ça crier?

\- Tu te rappelles pas? Hier au stade!

C'est là que j'ai compris ce à quoi il faisait allusion. Avec les événements d'hier j'avais totalement oublié un truc qui s'est passé au cours du match. Pour la faire courte, c'était juste après la mi-temps, et j'étais hypnotisé par Levi. Il s'approchait de plus en plus en plus de notre cage avec le ballon, et plus il courait, plus mon coeur battait fort. Il était dans l'équipe adverse, pourtant, je voulais qu'il réussisse, juste un but... Il a donné un grand coup de pied dans la balle, elle a volé une demie-seconde avant de marquer. J'ai sauté de mon banc en hurlant et en levant les bras pour l'acclamer, mais le problème, c'est que c'était un but contre notre équipe qui venait d'être marqué. Toute mon équipe s'est retournée vers moi, et le malaise s'est gentiment installé, alors que je gardais les bras en l'air, comme un con. en gros, c'est ce qui s'est passé.

\- Ah! Tu parlais de ça!

\- Ben oui, à quoi tu pensais d'autre?

\- À rien, juste un petit quiproquo... Armin me regarda, méfiant, avant de retourner travailler, et je fis de même.

Nous avons passé tout l'après midi à servir des clients, au moins jusqu'à 19 heures. Au final, nous étions beaucoup plus fatigués que ceux qui avaient participé aux épreuves. Nous allions tous rentrer chez nous, et nous retrouver à 21 heures chez Petra pour sa fête. J'étais d'excellente humeur, la chanson de QUEEN "don't stop me now" à fond dans mes oreilles alors que je finissait de me changer dans les vestiaires. Je sorti du gymnase mon sac sur l'épaule, entrainé par la musique qui appelait à la vitesse. La musique se calmait et la fin approchait.

Je passa a proximité du saule des amoureux, et j'aperçut un couple. Je reconnu les silhouettes noires de Petra et... Levi. Je stoppa immédiatement ma course pour observer les deux ombres au pied du grand arbre. Ce n'est pas ce que je pense, si? La voix de Freddie Mercury se faisait de plus en plus lointaine alors que les deux individus se rapprochaient dangereusement.

Non. Non!

Ne l'embrasse pas comme tu l'as fait avec moi, je t'en prie!

Il posa sa main sur la nuque de Petra, alors que leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Non, non, non. Je refuse de voir ça.

Trop tard.

Les deux silhouettes s'embrassaient déjà langoureusement.

Je reculais peu à peu, à petits pas.

Dans ma tête, tout s'envola.

Notre baiser fougueux sur la plage, envolé. Mon coeur qui s'emportait à chaque fois que je le croisais, envolé. Cette voix si douce qui a su me réconforter. Ces moments ou je ne voyais que lui, délaissant le monde réel tout autour. ce long moment que j'ai passé à caresser ses cheveux. Ses doigts qui ont parcouru mon corps effarouché. Chaque pensée, chaque souvenir de cette semaine me ramenait à lui. Chaque pensée, chaque souvenir, avaient été détruits en quelques secondes. Chaque pensée, chaque souvenir m'arrachait une autre larme, avant que mes joues ne s'inondent peu à peu d'un torrent salé.

Freddie Mercury avait laissé place à Thom Yorke, avec "no surprise" de Radiohead.

Je couru, le plus vite et le plus loin possible. Je ne voulais pas y croire. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais dirigé vers un des cerisiers. Celui en dessous duquel j'étais quelques heures avant. Je me laissa tomber sur les genoux, et j'explosa en sanglots. C'était trop cruel pour être vrai.

Je suis rentré chez moi la tête basse, sans musique, la tête baissée, en espérant ne croiser personne.

Arrivé chez moi, je me suis juste allongé sur le dos sur mon lit, et je suis resté là, à regarder le plafond. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, mais j'ai réussi à trouver quand même une tenue pour la soirée. Qui dit soirée, dit alcool, qui dit alcool dit; on se change les idées.

Au bout de je ne sais combien de temps, ma mère m'appela depuis le salon.

\- Eren Jäger! Vient ici s'il te plait.

Quand ta mère t'appelles par ton nom complet, ça ne présage rien de bon, en général.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Dis-je en descendant les escaliers

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fait au lycée?

Elle sorti son portable et me montra des photos, (probablement trouvées sur Facebook ou Instagram) ou ont pouvait m'apercevoir en pompom girl, en infirmière, en maid...

\- Ça? C'est juste pour rire!

\- Je te préviens, il n'est pas question que tu te travestisse!

\- Et pourquoi?

\- Je ne veux pas, c'est tout! Ne fait pas déshonneur à la famille!

Je recula, presque choqué.

\- "Déshonneur"? Mais tu t'écoutes quand tu parles?!

\- Tu vas me parler sur un autre ton, jeune homme! Et ne me dis pas que tu comptes sortir dans cette tenue!

Je portais un débardeur blanc, un slim noir à trou et un collier punk à pointes, avec quelques bracelets sur le poignet gauche.

\- Et pourquoi je sortirai pas comme ça?!

\- Parce qu'on dirait un _pédé_!

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Sie wissen was? Ist mir egal fur mich wenn ich sehe auf wie ein homosexueller, denn ich bin homosexuell! Ist mir egal wenn ich entehren unsere Familie!

\- Mir egal? Entehren unsere Familie?!

\- Ja, Genau!

Ma mère ne sut plus quoi répondre. Je ne vis pas que le choc, mais aussi la tristesse et le déception dans ses yeux. Je profita de ce bref moment d'hésitation pour m'enfuir, alors qu'elle criait mon nom, en vain.

Il fallait que je voie Armin. À cette heure-ci, il était probablement à la fête de Petra. Je ne l'appelle plus Petrasse, parce que, pour une raison que j'ignore, je ne ressens plus tellement de haine envers elle.

Je me promena jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, je voulais être sur de ne pas être en avance, c'est relou d'être en avance.

J'arriva sur la place à 22 heures, et les rumeurs étaient vraies, Petra avait vraiment une grande maison. Il y avait un bar, un baby-foot, un énorme salon, une piscine avec des enceintes intégrées (on pouvait écouter de la musique sous l'eau) et même un jacuzzi. Il devait y avoir environ une cinquantaine d'adolescents, peut-être un peu plus. À ma grande déception, personne ne dansait, bref, on sentait la soirée de merde à plein bez, malgré le lieu clairement génial ou vivait Petra.

Je retrouva mon groupe d'amis, Connie et Jean étaient en plein débat sans intérêt. Armin me fit un signe en m'apercevant.

-Eren! Tu vas bien? T'as l'air triste...

-Non, non, tout va bien...

-Tu es sûr ?

Putain, les questions d'Armin me saoulent déjà... Avant qu'il ne continue, je pris la première bouteille d'alcool qui me tomba sous la main, et je la bu d'une traite. Tout le monde me regardait, éffaré. Je me tourna vers Jean. J'avais un plan pour faire démarrer l'ambiance.

-Ben alors tête de cheval, pas capable de faire pareil?

-Ta gueule. Me cracha Jean avant de saisir un bière qu'il but cul sec. Rapidement, beaucoup ce sont joint au concours. Je m'éclipsa, débrancha le mac book connecté aux enceintes, afin de le remplacer par mon téléphone, et je lança une des playlist. J'augmenta le son, et on commença peu à peu à danser, l'alcool aidant. Je laissa les chansons défiler toutes seules et je rejoins la piste de danse en m'arrêtant de temps en temps pour boire un peu. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était l'oublier. Je ne me souviens de rien d'autre, vilaine gueule de bois.

* * *

"Tss, qu'est ce que je fous ici? J'aurais pas dû me laisser convaincre de venir par la binoclarde, je me fais vraiment chier." À l'instant où je pensais cela, j'étais à côté de la piscine, avec une clope entre l'index et le majeur. J'écrasa ma cigarette dans un cendrier avant de retourner à l'intérieur, ou je pu apercevoir Eren en train de boire avec ses amis. Je m'assis au bar, et je l'observa en sirotant un mojito. J'adore le citron et la menthe. Non seulement ça se marie bien mais en plus c'est une vraie drogue pour moi. Je m'absenta un peu pour chier (bah oui, même les beaux mecs font caca) et je fus surpris de découvrir que l'ambiance avait totalement décollé à mon retour. Même les mecs dansaient, mais pas question que je ne m'y abaisse. Au milieu de ces abrutis en sueur, il y avait Eren.

On voyait bien qu'il était un peu saoul, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est bandant quand il est saoul (plus que d'habitude je veux dire). La chanson "Sweat" de David Guetta démarra, et personne ne fit la remarque, alors qu'elle était vieille de plus de 5 ans! Mais c'est vrai que la pop est pas terrible en ce moment...

Je me délectais du magnifique spectacle devant mes yeux. Eren dansait au rythme de la musique, si bien que tous les gays de la soirée se tournaient vers lui. Il fallait vite que je trouve une technique pour marquer mon territoire, ou quelqu'un allait piquer ma proie. Celui-ci m'aperçu alors que la chanson "Womanizer" démarrait. Il mimait les paroles avec sa bouche, et me regardait intensément tout en dansant de sa manière si alléchante. Il se déhanchait sans honte, régalant les homos frustrés présents. Il m'invitait à le rejoindre, un petit peu à la manière d'une prostituée de western. Voyant que d'autres s'approchaient peu à peu de lui tels des prédateurs affamés, je fini ma boisson d'une traite avant de le rejoindre. "Womanizer" laissa place à "Blind heart" de Cazzette. J'étais à présent à moins d'un mètre de lui, il ne me lâchait plus du regard. Pour la première fois depuis... depuis des millénaires, j'ai dansé. Je sais pas à quoi je ressemble quand je danse, mais si ça me permet de choper Eren... Beaucoup de ceux qui ne dansaient pas nous regardaient, je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'ils ne m'avaient jamais vu comme ça, à cause d'Eren qui était beaucoup trop sexy pour eux ou parce qu'on était presque en train de se frotter devant tout le monde... La soirée est totalement partie en couille, mais j'ai réussi à me contenir, je fais partie des rares personnes qui se rappellent de tout.

J'en ai eu assez de danser, j' attrapa son poignet et je l'entraîna vers la piscine ou mon groupe se baignait. Eren a voulu sauter tout habillé, et je l'ai retenu juste avant qu'il ne touche l'eau.

-Maaaiis euuuh Leviiii!...

-Saute pas tout habillé crétin!

Je du l'aider à retirer son collier de chien qui me faisait parvenir des tonnes d'images perverses. J'étais sur le point de l'enlever quand il reprit;

-Leeeevi~

-Quoi?

-T'es plutôt sobre~

-Et alors?

-Oh, rien... dit-il en me poussant dans l'eau de son adorable air distret. Je me retrouva dans la piscine habillé, avec Eren qui fuillait en rigolant comme un attardé, et mes amis qui se moquaient de moi. Hanji, déjà saoule et volontairement en train de se baigner toute habillée, ouvrit sa grande gueule;

-Alooooors sa avance avec le petit?

-Comme tu vois, binoclarde.

-Héhé retourne toi!

Je me retourna et découvrit Eren assit au bord de la piscine avec deux mojitos dans les mains.

-Vous parliez de moi?~

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'on parlait de toi?

-S'pas...Tiens c'est pour toi, c'est moi qui l'ai fait. Dit-il en me tendant un des verres, que je saisi. C'était un rêve. J'allais boire un MOJITO fait par EREN, les deux choses que j'apprécie le plus au monde. Je porta le verre à mes lèvres, et but la moitié d'un coup. Tu m'étonnes que c'est lui qui l'a fait, il y a beaucoup trop de rhum! Je toussa un bon coup, avant de continuer de boire. Bah oui, quand c'est Eren qui fait, on ne refuse pas! Celui-ci fit une grimace en goûtant le sien, avant de me le tendre.

-Boaf, s'pas ouf...

-Passe...

Quelque-chose me dit qu'il ne s'était pas aidé de recette, parce qu'il n'y avait presque pas d'alcool dans le sien, que j'ai rapidement bu. Maintenant que nous étions tout les deux bien bourrés, nous allions pouvoir faire de la merde toute la nuit. Pour être honnête, je ne m'étais jamais autant amusé avant, les jeux de soirée idiots ont du bon.

À 1 heure du matin, nous étions tout les deux seuls, à côté de la piscine, juste vétus de nos freeguns (wow même marque de slip, quel hasard!) à parler de tout et de rien... je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà parlé autant dans ma vie à quelqu'un d'autre qu'Erwin. Nous nous sommes tus, et nous sommes fixés, il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Il semblait pensif, mais j'en avais rien à foutre. Je lui ai attrapé le visage sans prévenir pour l'embrasser, mail il gardait la bouche fermée. Je me dirigea alors vers son cou, que j'ai léché avidement. Il posa sa main sur mon torse, pas pour le palper, mais opposer de la résistance. Sa voix s'éleva timidement;

-A-arrête s'il te plaît...

Je fis le sourd, et je glissa ma main dans son boxer. Cette fois-ci, il me repoussa violemment, avant de crier:

-Lâche moi j'te dis!

Je lui montra mon incompréhension et il continua;

-Si t'es tant en chien, pourquoi tu vas pas voir ta pute attitrée?!

-Ma...quoi? Des larmes commencèrent à envahir ses yeux océans.

-Je vous au vus... Sous le saule!

-Eren... Je tendis la main vers lui.

-Me touche pas bordel! Pourquoi tu me torture autant l'esprit tout en sortant avec une autre?! Pourquoi tu me fais ça? Et elle, elle est au courant du doigt que tu m'as mis hier?!

-Je... Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il disait.

-Ne me touche plus, t'es vraiment dégeulasse.

À ces mots, mon cœur se fendit en deux. Il se leva, et lâcha un dernier "Et amuse toi bien avec Petra" avant de courir loin de moi.

Merde. MERDE MERDE MERDE! Je l'ai perdu. Il va falloir que je touche deux mots à Petra.

Voila! J'attends vos reviews avec impatienteᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ (oui j'aime trop ce smiley)


	7. Le samedi des excuses

Je suis de retooooouuuuurrrr!

Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre autant, le pire c'est que j'ai pas vraiment d'excuses T_T! Enfin si, J'ai été punie du coup j'avais seulement une heure d'ordi par jour, et vu que j'écris encore plus lentement sur portable... Il me reste que 40minutes pour les réponses aux reviews, donc je la fais courte!

 **Sinon, Très très important; La musique dans ce chapitre est primordiale!**

Donc tu dois préparer;

-Creep (Me fait pas croire que t'as pas Radiohead sur ton portable, sinon tu devrais avoir honte!)

- **The reason** \- Hoobastank

- **Pretty lights** \- Marvin Divine (Facultatif)

- **Love on me** \- Galantis

Voilaaa! Jouez le jeu svp! Les reviews! Vous avez été super réactives la dernière fois, ça me fait très plaisir!

Grimmy06:Purée ta review est tellement longue que je sais pas par quoi commencer... Je suis contente de ta réaction par rapport à Levi, c'est exactement ce que j'avais prévu! Je suis très fière de la scène du canapé, c'est bien l'ambiance que je comptais créer, contente également qu'elle te plaise! J'adore torturer Eren en lui faisant mettre n'importe quoi, t'es pas prête pour aujourd'hui XD! à plus!

lulujuju: Allez, ça fait jamais de mal de réviser l'allemand!

Katsuki Yukii: Aaah je savais que cette phrase en aurait fait rire au moins une! Les titres de chapitres? Tu trouves? Merci! PS; Je suis pas cruelle je suis sadique, je suis sure qu'il y aune différence

D4rk Lili: Jaime bien quand il y a un peu de tension sexuelle, c'est moins chiant. J'espère que la suite te plaira! des bisous

Fanakeh: Eeet oui! Levi est touché par le "syndrome du Seme"; on l'aime et le déteste à la fois! Je pourrais donner des exemples, mais j'ai pas le teeeeemps! Encore une fois, cette réaction était totalement prévue! A bientôt

Manami1012: J'ai rarement vu une review aussi austère. Hâte que tu lises la suite!

Lululalaitue: Eeet sinon t'as aimé le chapitre?

Kedy ichyo; La traduc?! Non mais sa va pas?! Et ce pauvre Google Traduction, il sert à rien? Non mais Oh!

Harumi06: Oui bah désolée, j'aime pas le thé. J'aime les slips! Bisouille.

Neko: Oui, Petra est gentille. Chapitre encore plus long que d'habitude avec encore plus de CHOSES donc encore plus de joie!Pour l'allemand, je te renvoie à la réponse de Kedy ichyo. Bonne lecture comme d'hab

SarahBlondasse: Moi aussi j'adore écrire Amin comme ça, même si il ne correspond pas du tout au personnage original! Je ne pense pas que la mère d'Eren soit si méchante que ça! J'essaye de comprendre l'homophobie. Je suis aussi très contente que la tenue d'eden t'ai plue! Allons, on insulte pas les gens de Proutasse!

Alycia Panther: Vive les smileys pingouins!

Eren Ackerman: Ta Review m'a vraiment fait marrer parceque t'es arrivé comme un tank dans ma boite mail en mode LA SUITE. Looove

Allan: J'espère que t'es pas encore mort, ce serait dommage de perdre un de mes 3 lecteurs!

Erwan: Moi aussi jtm

Alex le pervers (ton pseudo te va tellement): C'est décidément très cool d'avoir des lecteurs masculins!

Voila pour les reviews! Je suis vraiment désolée, j'aurais aimé faire plus long pour certains, mais je dois partir dans 5 minutes!

 **Bonne Lecture!**

Ps; la flemme de faire une relecture

* * *

Le samedi des excuses

J'ouvris les yeux, et reconnu le plafond de la chambre d'Armin. Je me releva péniblement, avec un fort mal de crâne. Aussitôt, mon estomac se retourna et je me leva en vitesse maladroitement, avant de courir vers les toilettes où je déversa tout mon estomac. J'entendis des pas derrière moi, et la voix d'Armin s'éleva:

-T'es enfin réveillé! Ça va?

-À merveille. Pour être honnête, je me sentais plus proche du légume que de l'être humain. Je retourna dans mon matelas sous le regard perplexe de mon ami, qui reprit:

-Je vais prendre une douche. Profites-en pour checker le groupe Whatsapp de la soirée d'hier!

-Mais j'ai pas mon téléphone.

-Utilises le mien, il est sur le bureau. Dit-il en sortant de la pièce, une serviette sur l'épaule.

Je rampa péniblement vers le bureau parfaitement rangé, et saisi l'objet en question. Je débloqua le téléphone, découvrant un fond d'écran de "my little ponny" ( oui Armin est un Bronny) J'ouvris Whatsapp, et tapa sur le groupe "Soirée 2 Petra". Mon souffle se coupa. Il y avait pas moins de 24 photos, que je vais me faire un plaisir de décrire;

-Une photo prise alors que tout le monde dansait, je découvris que Levi en faisait partie, et il était très proche de moi

-Connie qui se faisait un bec de canard avec des pringles

-Sasha et Connie faisant un concours de bouffe de pizza avec Jean comme arbitre

-Erwin, Armin, Nanaba et mike en plein strip-poker (seule Nanaba avait tout ses habits) sous les commentaires de Petra

-Moi faisant du pôle danse

-Connie en train d'éclater un paquet de cheetos sous les yeux émerveillés de Sasha

-Moi, assis les jambes écartées, le bas de mon débardeur entre les dents, découvrant mon torse où était écrit "propriété de Levi", avec Hanji sur le côté, un feutre noir dans la main

-Marco dont tout le côté gauche du corps avait été colorié

-Reiner qui parle à Christa

-Ymir qui met un punch à Reiner

-Jean et mikasa sur le point de faire un bras de fer

-Moi en train de faire un strip-tease

-Jean avec le bras dans un plâtre

-Connie en train d'attaquer Levi avec un pistolet à eau

-Connie en train de mourir étranglé

-Reiner qui fait une bombe

-Le jacuzzi avec Armin et Erwin d'un côté, Levi et moi de l'autre

-Reiner et Annie en plein combat de chevaux dans la piscine contre Jean et mikasa

-Armin et Erwin qui s'embrassent dans la piscine sous le regard dégoûté de Levi (qui, au passage, était accroché à mon cou, il ne devait pas avoir pied.)

-Berthold avec une chèvre dans les bras?

-Petra, Nanaba et Annie en train de danser sur "All the singles lady"

-Hanji mettant du savon dans la piscine

-Hanji et Connie en train de sauter dans la piscine avec une couche d'un mètre de mousse

-Moi en train de courir dans la rue, en pleurant, en slip.

Cette dernière image me laissait particulièrement perplexe. Qu'est ce qui avait pu m'arriver pour que je me mette à courir en pleurant comme ça? Je m'affola d'un coup. Et si l'un d'eux avait posté une de ces photos sur Facebook? Dans ce cas, je serais mort, ma mère saurait absolument tout.

Enfin, le vrai truc un poil dérangeant (vous vous doutez probablement déjà de quoi je veux parler) C'est que absolument TOUT LE MONDE m'a vu faire un strip-tease, passer la soirée presque collé à Levi, avec "propriété de Levi" écrit sur le bedon, alors que je voulais m'éloigner de lui le plus possible! Bref, c'était le caca.

J'entendis Armin derrière moi;

-Allez, ne fais pas cette tête! Au moins, maintenant tu en couple avec Levi aux yeux de tous! Une petite déclaration, vous vous roulez une pelle et hop! Vous voilà mar... bah? Pourquoi tu pleures?

Je releva doucement la tête, découvrant mon visage inondé. Je lui raconta tout, de la dispute avec ma mère m'ayant poussé au coming-out, de ce que j'avais vu sous le saule pleureur, du moment au maid café... Il ne dit plus rien, et fixa le sol, à la fois dégoûté de ne pas pouvoir célébrer un nouveau couple et désolé pour moi. Après un long silence, il prit enfin la parole;

-Quand même, après tout ce qui s'est passé entre vous, je pensais que...

Je lui jeta un regard de cocker dépressif, et il se tut, réalisant qu'il venait de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Il sorti de la pièce quelques minutes avant de revenir avec un lapin en chocolat entamé qu'il me tendit, et que je mâchouilla lentement en sanglotant, sous le regard apitoyé de mon meilleur ami.

Je m'arrêta soudainement, les yeux dans le vide.

-Armin.

-Moui?

-Tu te souviens du groupe qu'on formait avec Jean et Mikasa avant?

-Oui! Pourquoi on s'est séparé d'ailleurs?

-On était jamais d'accord sur les covers.

-Ah oui! Jean voulait faire du Panic! at the disco mais tu trouvais ça nul.

-Tu crois qu'on pourrait... juste pour une soirée... réunir le groupe?

Rien n'est trop beau pour Eren! Et Levi non plus...

Je souri à cette remarque, il savait déjà ce que je comptais faire.

* * *

"J'ai merdé" fut la première chose qui vint à mon esprit à mon réveil. Je reconnu le cuir blanc du canapé de Petra, et me leva brusquement en me rendant compte qu'une chèvre me léchait l'oreille. Je chassa l'animal en faisant de grands gestes, avant de me calmer. Autour de moi, c'était un bordel pas possible. Tout les autres étaient encore endormis, Petra probablement dans sa chambre, Erwin chez lui, et Hanji sous la table basse. J'allais devoir tout nettoyer, la dernière fois que Petra avait découvert la maison de ses darons dans cet état, elle avait fait une crise de nerf. Je grommela avant d'allumer l'aspirateur, réveillant la nerd sous la table basse au passage.

-Grmbnnn qu'est que...

-Allez aide moi, feignasse à lunettes.

-Tant de violence, dès le réveil...

-Tu bouges ton cul maintenant?!

-Roh, ça va...

-Plus vite que ça! Les parents de Petra seront là à midi et on dirait qu'une tornade est passée!

-T'es quand même moins agressif d'habitude... Quelque chose te tracasse?

Je stoppa l'aspirateur, baissa la tête en soupirant, et Hanji s'excita;

-Ne me dis pas que...

-Gaffe à ce que tu dis.

-T'es vraiment tombé amoureux d'Eren?! Mais c'est trop bien! T'attends quoi pour te déclarer?

-Écoute, c'est plus compliqué...

-Hein?! Comment ça?!

-Tu peux pas comprendre.

-Mais!

-Stop.

-Pffff...

Le nettoyage reprit, et se termina à 11 heures, quand Petra se leva. Celle-ci se faisait un café quand je suis venu la voir;

-Petra...Je peux te parler?

-C'est au sujet d'Eren c'est ça?

-Oui... Je crois qu'il croit qu'on est en couple.

-Mmhm, pas étonnant. C'est sur qu'il faudrait mettre ça au clair...

-Non mais y a quand même une couille dans le pâté, d'après ce que j'ai compris, il nous a vu nous embrasser!

-Hein? Quand ça? dit-elle avant de prendre plusieurs gorgées de son mug winnie l'ourson .

-Hier en fin d'après-midi je crois, sous le saule...

Petra recracha tout le contenu de sa bouche avant de partir dans un grand fou-rire, incapable de se contrôler. Qu'est ce que j'avais pu dire de si drôle pour qu'elle ait l'air encore plus folle qu'Hanji à ce moment? Elle soupira en essuyant une larme de rire, avant de se reprendre.

-Levi, Levi, Levi... J'ai bien peur que toute cette histoire n'est commençé grâce à moi... et ne risque de se terminer par ma faute également. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce soir, je t'aiderais à repêcher Eren!

-Ce soir?

-Ouiiii! Il y a la cérémonie de cloture, il y sera forcément!

-Tss, si tu le dis...

-Super! On va avoir besoin de Mike, Erwin et Hanji aussi!

-Pourquoi?

-"No name" ça ne te dit rien?

-On était au collège, et sa fait longtemps que je n'ai pas touché un piano!

-Allez...Pour Eren?

-D'accord. Pour Eren.

* * *

-Allo Eren?

-Connie?

-Salut! Qu'et ce que tu veux?

-Salut! Tu crois que ça embêterait ta grand-mère si on lui empruntait encore quelque chose?

-Je sais pas, ça dépend ce que tu veux.

-Euuh, en fait...

-T'as qu'à venir! Je dois lui rendre visite de toute manière.

-Cool! merci Connie!

Je raccrocha, et me tourna vers Armin.

-Je vais prendre une douche, tu peux me passer un boxer propre?

Une demie-heure plus tard, j'étais devant la maison madame Springer. Des murs beiges, un jardin plein de fleurs, un gros chat se prélassant devant l'entrée, des volets vert foncé... Une maison typique de vieux. Je sonna, et une vieille dame souriante m'ouvrit.

-Bonjour madame!

-Oh tu dois être Eren! Entre, Connie est déjà là!

Je retrouva Connie dans la cuisine, s'empiffrant de croquants aux amandes (Sasha avait probablement déteint sur lui); Il se leva, prit un des innombrables trousseaux de clés rangés dans le vide-poches, et m'emmena vers la grange.

Il poussa la lourde porte de bois du bâtiment, puis m'invita a rentrer comme si il s'agissait d'un luxueux paquebot. J'entra dans la grande pièce un peu sombre en observant Les boites couvertes de poussière, les restes d'un vélo de course, les fauteuils que nous avions utilisés hier, un vieux ventilateur, quelques bibelots de bois ou de porcelaine... Une armoire normande oubliée dans un coin attira mon attention. Je me faufila entre les cartons pour l'atteindre, et m'arrêtais quelques instants pour apprécier la beauté du meuble qui avait probablement vu la naissance d'Adolf Hitler. J'écarta les deux portes, libérant un parfum floral. Je souris. Là, au fond de cette grange, dans cette armoire qui rappelait Narnia, se trouvait rangé sur un mannequin de couturier exactement ce dont j'avais besoin.

-J'ai trouvé!

-Quoi, ça?!

-Comment "ÇA"?! Un peu de respect!

-Mais tu peux pas! C'est probablement hyper précieux pour elle!

-Mais j'en ai vraiment besoin, et je lui rendrais!

-Pourquoi t'en aurais besoin de toute manière?! Une voix rouillée s'éleva;

-Prends la. Connie et moi nous sommes retourné vers sa grand-mère plantée à l'entrée de la grange, qui continua.

-Prends la. Peu importe ce que tu comptes en faire. J'ai passé avec elle une journée merveilleuse, terminée depuis longtemps. Son destin est de toute manière de rester ici à prendre la poussière, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit oubliée. Je te la donne.

La mâchoire de Connie tomba jusqu'à ses pieds, je serra madame Springer dans mes bras.

-Merci, merci, merci!

-Prends bien soin d'elle.

-Il ne lui arrivera rien, je vous l'assure!

Je suis sorti en courant, un énorme sac sous le bras. La voix de la vieille dame me retint une dernière fois.

-Eren!

-Oui!

-Il t'aime sincèrement, j'en suis certaine.

Je rougis à ces mots. Cette femme est une fée, je vois pas autrement.

* * *

Mon esprit était tellement occupé que j'ai failli percuter une grand-mère. Plusieurs fois. Je n'aime pas énormément mon job de livreur, mais là j'avais vraiment, vraiment pas envie. Il était 14 H. Les gens mangent encore à cette heure-ci? Peu importe, c'était la dernière maison pour la journée. Je décida de déposer le scooter à la pizzeria plus tard, pour me poser un peu dans le parc du quartier dans lequel j'étais. Je marcha sur les allées de gravier quelques minutes avant de trouver une place libre sur un banc ou une femme seule était assise. Celle-ci gardait la tête baissée, elle semblait pleurer en silence. D'habitude, je me fiche des autres. Mais pour une raison que j'ignore, j'ai ouvert ma gueule.

-Vous allez bien madame?

-Oui...

-Vraiment?

-Qu'avez vous?

-Je...j'ai découvert que mon fils était gay.

-Et alors?

-Je crois que ça me fait peur... Peut être que si son père était plus souvent à la maison...

-Tsk, n'importe quoi, vous n'y êtes pas du tout. Vous pensez vraiment que votre fils a choisi de devenir homosexuel? Il y a eu suffisamment de recherches, d'études qui ont prouvé que l'environnement n'avait aucune répercussion sur la sexualité. Tout est décidé dès la naissance, par une histoire de pic de testostérone durant le stade embryonnaire. On échappe pas à sa sexualité.

-Vraiment?

-Vous pourrez vérifier de vous même. Ne reniez pas votre fils, au contraire, soutenez-le. Vous ne pourrez pas le changer, mais seulement le rendre plus malheureux en continuant d'agir de la sorte. Ok, vous n'aurez pas de petits-enfants biologiques, mais son bonheur vaut bien un sacrifice.

-Vous... vous avez surement raison. J'espère qu'il acceptera mes excuses. La femme se leva, pour partir vers la direction depuis laquelle j'étais arrivé. "Aurevoir!"

Je resta planté là, à réfléchir.

* * *

La cérémonie de clôture commençait dans quelques minutes. Mikasa accordait sa basse, Jean cherchait son médiator, Armin réglait la hauteur d'une des symballes, je me maquillais dans les coulisses. Oui, j'ai mis du crayon, et même du mascara, mais pas plus, le rouge à lèvre et le blush ne vont pas du tout aux garçons. Je tenait à garder une tête plutôt naturelle. Le directeur était en train de terminer son discours, nous étions les premiers à passer. Des applaudissements, il a terminé. C'est à nous. Toutes les lumières de la salle, scène comprise, étaient éteintes lorsque les autres membres du groupe sont sortis des rideaux. Peu à peu, les spot illuminèrent la scène, ou trois musiciens se tenaient debout, l'expression neutre, voire grave. Le temps s'était suspendu, les musiciens fixants le public, prêts à jouer, le public fixant les musiciens, sans oser rompre le silence presque pesant, attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose. Il était temps de faire mon entrée.

Je fis un pas, puis deux, prenant mon temps, sans vraiment regarder autour de moi. Personne n'a ri, malgré ma tenue inattendue. J'arriva à l'avant de la scène, guitare électrique dans le dos, taille serrée par un corset d'ou tombaient de multiples volants de soie blanche. Ceux-ci étaient plus courts devant, dévoilant mes tibias et mes pieds nus, et trainaient un peu derrière moi. Il ne manquait que l'alliance. Les spots contre moi m'empêchaient de voir le public, au moins je n'aurais pas à affronter son regard. Je saisi ma guitare et lança les premiers accords de "Creep" de Radiohead. Je gardais le regard rivé sur ma guitare, comme si j'avais besoin de me concentrer sur les accords que je connaissais à la perfection. Et puis, j'ai relevé la tête pour chanter. Ma voix était un peu lasse avec une pointe de tristesse, un peu comme le chanteur original en fait...

 _ **Ou étais tu avant?**_

 _ **Je n'ose te regarder dans les yeux**_

Je commençais déjà à repenser à lui. Bordel il y a des moments où j'aimerais ne pas comprendre l'anglais!

 _ **Tu es comme un ange**_

 _ **Ta peau me fait pleurer**_

 _ **Tu flotte tel une plume**_

 ** _Dans un monde merveilleux_ **

Je commençais à m'emporter.

 _ **J'aimerais être spécial**_

Mmh, les paroles ne coïncident pas forcément avec ma situation...

 _ **Putain t'es tellement spécial...**_

Et je relâcha toute la rage que je ressentais envers moi-même dans le premier refrain. Je m'en bats les couilles de lui. Je me fiche du public, de tout les autres. Il n'y a que moi, ma guitare, et cette robe de mariée dont je ne me servirai jamais.

 _ **What the hell am I doing here?**_

 _ **I don't belong here...**_

 _ **I don't care if it hurts.**_

Oui. Je m'en fiche si ça fait mal, si je ne suis qu'un bouche-trou, si je ne suis pas digne d'être avec un mec aussi populaire que toi. Mais je t'aime. Comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne avant. Pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte plus tôt? Je sentais les larmes arriver alors que le refrain approchait. Non, non, non c'est pas le moment. Inconsciemment, je remplaçais tout les "she" par des "he" et je baissais un peu la tête pour qu'on ne voit pas mon visage. Le refrain arriva, plus triste, désespéré que le premier. Et puis, le plus beau passage de la chanson. Je releva la tête, montrant mon visage, les larmes avaient fait couler le crayon noir le long de mes joues, que je le veuille ou non, mes larmes étaient à la vue de tous.

 **He's runnin' out again! He's runnin' out! He run! Run! Run! Run! Run!**

Le public était totalement emballé, on aurait pu croire à un vrai concert de rock.

Il y a quelques temps, j'aurais chanté ces paroles sans vraiment les comprendre, juste en fronçant les sourcils... mais maintenant, je comprenais, ce sentiment qui me dégoûtait tant avant.

La chanson se termina tristement, même mikasa n'était pas restée de marbre et faisait une tête un peu déprimée.

Je rangea ma guitare dans sa housse, enfila mes Marten's noires, et sorti en vitesse tout en essuyant mon visage avec une lingette. J'avais cessé de pleurer, à court de larmes. Je m'enfuis du gymnase à pas pressés. Tout me rappelait à lui, ce sentiment m'étouffait. J'arriva dans la rue. Les rares passants me dévisageaient. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, c'est vrai que c'est bizarre, un mec en robe. Ouais. J'suis bizarre. J'suis plus qu'un mec paumé qui ne peux plus aller chez lui. Je regarda quelques instants le soleil couchant. Une voix retentit derrière moi.

-Eren! Attends!

Non... pas lui...

Ah ben non c'est pas lui, c'est Petra. Celle-ci était suivie de près par Nanaba. Elle s'arrêta de courir pour reprendre son souffle avant de continuer.

-Pourquoi tu pars?! Tu dois rester!

-Pourquoi?

-Hem...

-C'est bon, je préfère te laisser seule avec ton petit copain! Dis-je avec mépris. Nanaba éleva soudainement la voix;

-QUOI?! Quel petit copain?!

Petra eu un petit rire

-Non, c'est un malentendu... Il croit que je suis en couple avec Levi. Eren, je te présente Nanaba, ma petite amie.

Mes yeux s'exorbitèrent en une fraction de seconde.

* * *

J'étais dans la loge, enfilant mon costume, quand une folle a débarqué en hurlant, me faisant sursauter au passage.

-Leviiii!

La nerd s'emmêla les pieds avant de trébucher et de tomber dans un tas de vieux déguisements poussiéreux. elle se releva du mieux qu'elle put sous mon regard exaspéré.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore?

-Sur la scène... Eren!

Ce nom était à peine arrivé à mes oreilles que je courrais déjà en direction des gradins. C'est là que je vis.

De longues trainées noires comme du charbon sous les yeux. Des draps de soie tombants en harmonie au dessus de ses genoux. Comme si il s'était enfui de son mariage, d'une soudaine prise de conscience. Pourquoi cette chanson? Tu as tellement tort, et pourtant, je ne t'en veux pas. Quoi, c'est déjà fini? Il quitta la scène précipitamment, pourquoi? Il cherche à m'éviter? Je ne sais même pas si il m'a vu. Je tenta de me frayer un passage dans la foule, mais il était déjà probablement loin. C'est fini. Je ne vais pas le rattraper. Hanji, compatissante, déposa une main sur mon épaule.

-Viens, c'est notre tour.

J'acquiesça, avant de la suivre vers la scène.

* * *

-Ta QUOI?!

-Ma petite amie! On est en couple depuis jeudi, elle m'a fait sa déclaration sous le saule.

Je me mis à calculer à vitesse lumière.

Il faisait sombre quand je les ai vus s'embrasser.

Poitrine quasiment inexistante même coupe que Levi= Nanaba lui ressemble quand il fait noir

Ma mâchoire se décrocha quand je me suis rendu compte de la grosse erreur que j'avais faite. J'avais confondu Levi et Nanaba! Oh le con! Le con! Le con! Le con! Je balbutiais;

-M-mais alors pourquoi tu avais une attitude aussi aguicheuse avec Levi?

-Je voulais rendre Nanaba jalouse mais ça n'a pas hyper bien marché... Je l'ai fait avec lui parce que nous sommes amis depuis longtemps, il ne risquait pas de se méprendre, il était dans la confidence. Et puis avoue ça t'as motivé pour...

Je n'écoutais plus. Je jeta presque ma guitare à Nanaba.

-Prends moi ça!

Sans même qu'elle n'ait le temps de protester, je couru vers le gymnase d'où le début de la chanson "The reason" par Hoobastank se faisait entendre. J'allais le plus vite possible, soulevant ma robe comme une princesse Disney. Peut-être qu'en fait... j'avais encore une chance? Je ralentis quelques secondes. Je reconnaissais la voix du chanteur. Il n'avait tout de même pas...

* * *

Nous avions beaucoup hésité avec la version de Chase Holfelder avant de finalement choisir l'originale, à savoir d'Hoobastank. Pas le temps d'écrire notre propre chanson, autant en choisir une pour faire passer mon message. "The reason". Nous sommes arrivés tous en même temps sur scène, sans vraiment soigner notre entrée. Mike s'assit derrière la batterie, Erwin et Hanji branchèrent leurs guitares, et je me plaça devant le micro en l'ajustant à ma taille ( pourquoi faut-il qu'Eren soit plus grand que moi). Le public s'agita en chuchotant "Levi va chanter?!" "J'y crois pas!" "Il sait chanter lui?!" "J'ai hâte..." Bah oui je sais chanter, arrêtez d'en parler comme si j'étais muet! Je n'avais jamais été aussi frustré et démotivé de ma vie. C'était pour lui que je faisais ça, et il n'allait même pas le savoir, ni même l'entendre.

La chanson débuta. Personne ne semblait la connaitre. Tsk, Bandes d'incultes. Ah, c'est à moi de chanter.

 ** _Je ne suis pas une personne parfaite_**

 ** _Il y a de nombreuses choses que je regrette d'avoir fait_**

 ** _Mais je continue d'apprendre_**

 ** _Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire toutes ces choses_**

 ** _Donc je dois te dire avant de partir_**

 ** _Que je veux juste que tu saches_**

 ** _Je me suis trouvé une raison_**

 ** _De changer celui que j'étais autrefois_**

 ** _Une raison de recommencer à zéro_**

 ** _Et la raison c'est toi_**

Le public était... choqué. c'est vrai qu'il est rare de me voir aussi expressif, avec une émotion aussi... désespérée... Comme si froncer plus les sourcils, fermer les yeux et prier le ciel, allait faire parvenir à ses oreilles mes pitoyables excuses (oui, cela m'arrive rarement mais je peux avoir peu d'estime de moi). Pourquoi je me fatigues comme ça? Il ne m'entends pas...

* * *

J'arriva haletant dans le gymnase d'ou venait la musique. Je couru vers l'énorme salle ou la scène était installée, et ouvrit très légèrement la porte coupe-feu de celle-ci. Il était là. Devant le micro ou il jetait toute son âme.

 ** _Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé_**

Non, c'est moi... Tu n'y est pour rien!

* * *

 ** _C'est une chose avec laquelle je dois vivre tous les jours_**

Même si on est en froid que depuis hier. Ça m'a semblé si long...

 ** _Et toute la douleur que je t'ai fait subir_**

Pardonne moi.

 ** _J'espère que je pourrai l'effacer_**

Je t'en prie.

* * *

 ** _Et être celui qui sèche tes larmes_**

C'est toi qui me fait pleurer... Je l'ai probablement un peu cherché moi aussi.

* * *

 ** _C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin que tu entendes_**

Mais tu n'est pas là. Je repris le refrain, en y mettant toute ma frustration.

* * *

Pourquoi, je n'ose pas passer cette porte, je n'ose pas venir te voir...

Je glissa le long du mur pour m'asseoir sur les fesses en sanglotant.

Laisse moi m'excuser, moi aussi.

La voix d'Armin m'ouvrit les yeux.

"Qu'est ce que tu attends? Va vite le rejoindre!"

Mon meilleur ami me tendit la main avec un sourire angélique, et m'aida à me relever.

* * *

 _ **Et la raison c'est toi**_

 _ **Et la raison c'est toi**_

 _ **Et la raison c'est toi**_

 _ **Et la raison c'est toi**_

Et là, je le vis.

 ** _Je ne suis pas une personne parfaite_**

Un ange brun aux yeux reflétants le ciel

 ** _Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire toutes ces choses_**

Avançant doucement vers la scène à travers la foule

 ** _Donc je dois te dire avant de partir_**

Tous s'écartaient sur son passage.

 ** _Que je veux juste que tu saches_**

Quelques larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux, alors qu'un sourire illuminait son visage. Il riait un tout petit peu nerveusement, essuyant ses joues de temps en temps.

C'était magnifique.

Je ne savais plus quelle expression arborer. Pour être honnête, je ne souris pas très bien. Le message est passé, je peux le rejoindre non? Hanji me fit un petit signe de tete, je pouvais y aller. Je pris le micro avec moi ( Il était HF heureusement) et termina la chanson en courant vers lui.

 ** _Je me suis trouvé une raison de montrer_**

 ** _Une partie de moi que tu ne connaissais pas_**

 ** _Une raison pour tout ce que je fais_**

 ** _Et la raison c'est toi_**

C'est pile après ces dernières paroles que j'atteint ses bras et le serra fort, après avoir jeté le micro derrière moi (il fut rattrapé de justesse par un certain cheval).

Je relâchais un peu mon étreinte, Eren déposa ses mains sur ma nuque, avant de m'embrasser sans prévenir. Tout le monde à applaudit en hurlant, sauf le cheval, qui gardait la bouche ouverte, totalement ébahi, et Petra qui pleurait de joie, "C'est tellement beauuu" je cite. Il faudra que la remercie, un de ces jours. J'avais oublié une fille avec une queue de cheval qui avait les mains et la bouche pleine de nuggets.

* * *

Nous avons tenté de nous éclipser discrètement, tache difficile je vous l'accorde, après la scène digne d'une comédie musicale qui venait de se dérouler. Je me laissais entrainer par Levi qui tenait avec précautions ma main droite. C'était un rêve. On était plus ou moins officiellement en couple maintenant non?

Nous sommes sortis du gymnase alors que venait le tour de Connie et Sasha, sur la chanson "Pretty lights" de Marvin Divine. Je fixa le undercut de Levi tandis que nous courions. Où m'emmenait-il? Il ignora le saule des amoureux et ralentit en s'approchant de notre cerisier. Nous nous sommes assis au pied de l'arbre. Nous ne parlions pas, seule la voix de Connie brisait le silence du crépuscule. Je me lança;

-Levi...

-Mmhm?

-Je... en fait je... Je!... Je t'aime, voila.

-Crétin.

-Je sais... Moi aussi je...

-T'aime?

-Oui, je t'aime , bordel! Je l'ai dis, content?!

Il prit un air un peu boudeur, embarrassé... Je crois que Levi est un Tsundere parfois. Trop mignon. Je monta à cheval sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser encore. Ce fut plus long. De temps en temps nous écartions nos visages, nous nous fixions quelques secondes, puis nous reprenions, plus fougueusement. Je me suis retrouvé en dessous lui, il commença à lentement faire descendre ses mains le long de mes cotes, puis mes hanches... Je me suis arrêté quand j'ai réalisé ce qu'il voulait. Je me cela d'un coupe, et il tomba sur les fesses.

-Tsk. Qu'est ce qu'il y a?!

-Non... Pas ici...

-Je vais me gêner tiens!

-On pourrait nous voir!

-Rien à foutre.

Je réfléchis à grande vitesse, pas question que je fasse ma première fois ici! J'eu une illumination.

-Tu sais, c'est pas très propre...

-Et puis, en le faisant sur la pelouse, on pourrait attraper des mycoses.

-Des mycoses?

-...Ou des hémorroïdes, je sais plus.

-Et puis je vais salir ma robe.

-Et il commence à faire frisquet...

-Ok on va chez moi.

Quoi?! Pour de vrai? Je vais aller chez Levi?! C'est là que je m'imagine... à quoi peut ressembler sa maison? Je vais bientôt le savoir! J'arrive pas y croire, il a gobé mon histoire de mycoses, alors que c'était juste un fait random sur topito! Peu importe... Au fait est-ce que les hommes peuvent attraper des mycoses? Je vais pas aller voir sur internet, je risque de tomber sur des images cheloues... Je regarderais dans le dictionnaire ou sur doctissimo, on sait jamais. Je divague! Vaaaaague! Il me tendit sa main;

-Allez, suis moi.

Ouiii Alladin, tends moi la main, prends moi sur ton tapis volant à deux roues (qui ne vole pas donc) et emmène moi au ciel, comme la princesse Jasmine allemande que je suis! Oulah, c'est moi ou cette phrase était à double sens? Je suivi Levi, nous sommes de nouveau passés devant le gymnase et fumes apostrophés par Christa.

-Vous allez ou tout les deux? Restez encore un peu, c'est bientôt fini!

Hein?! On s'est embrassés tellement longtemps que tout le monde est passé? Zut alors... Christa continua;

-Allez! C'est le tour de Petra et sa bande!

-Ok on vient!

Levi semblait un tout petit peu frustré, mais il rentra quand même avec nous dans le gymnase. Nous nous sommes plaçés dans le public alors qu'un groupe quittait la scène, et que celui de Petra arrivait. C'était le dernier. Elles n'avaient aucun instrument, probablement une chorégraphie. Devant nous se tenaient 7 filles en jupe, aux tenues très colorées, fleuries. Au centre, il y avait Petra. La chanson "Love on me" de Galantis se lança, en même temps que leur chorégraphie. C'était dynamique, rafraichissant, plein de peps. Peu à peu alors que le Drop approchait (si tu sais pas ce que c'est, va voir le tube n 26 de PV Nova) Tout le monde commençait à sautiller, voire à danser carrément. J'en ai aussi profité, maintenant je peux le dire, Le choix de la chanson et la chorégraphie étaient super bien. Je ne faisais pas trop attention à Levi, Petra méritait bien mon attention aussi, après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi. La chanson s'arrêta et tout le monde applaudit en hurlant. Petra était à peine descendue de scène quand je lui sauté dessus en ouvrant grand les bras.

-Eren? Tu vas bien?

-Petra...

-Oui?

-Je suis teeeellement désolééé Bouhouhouhou... J'explosa en sanglot dans son cou, t elle se mit à pleure également.

-Non, c'est ma faute...

-T'es super chouette en fait! Désolé je t'ai traité de petasse et...

-C'est ma faauuute je l'ai cherchééé! Ouinnnnnnn

-Je t'aime bordel!

-Mooua aussiiii...!

Nous pleurions en nous enlaçant sous les regards intrigués de Levi et Nanaba.

* * *

Petra me sourit alors qu'elle tenait (mon) Eren dans ses bras. Je fit de même, voulant lui montrer ma gratitude. Puis je pris Eren par le bras. C'est bon je pense, je vais finir par croire qu'ils s'aiment vraiment! Alors qu'il continuait à dire au revoir à Petra en remuant sa main, je le traina à l'extérieur. Je l'emmena vers ce qui était avant mon unique amour. Ma bécane. Noire, une Z750r. Je lui donna un casque à visière intégrale avant d'enfiler le mien, à cheval sur ma précieuse. il s'assit derrière moi et passa ses bras autour de mon torse en se collant à mon dos. J'alluma le moteur, et il ricana.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'être une mariée qui s'enfuit de la cérémonie avec un autre.

Je souri, et démarra.

C'était assez difficile de ne pas attirer l'attention. De grands draps blancs flottaient derrière nous comme la trainée d'une fée. J'aperçu une pharmacie encore ouverte, et me gara à quelques mètres. Je descendis de la moto;

-Attends moi là, j'en ai pour deux minutes.

J'entra et me dirigea directement vers le comptoir, derrière lequel une vieille dame se tenait, avant de déclarer:

"Une king size, s'il vous plait."

Elle fit un petit sourire complice, fouilla quelques instants avant de me tendre la petite pochette. Je paya, la salua, et reparti vers ma moto.

* * *

 **ATTENTION**

 **VOUS ENTREZ EN ZONE ADULTE**

* * *

Je regardais les immeubles défiler devant mes yeux, émerveillé. J'ai grandi ici, pourtant, les immeubles me semblent bien plus beaux que d'habitude. Nous sommes arrivés au quartier Port Marianne. De grands immeubles modernes et espacés, des restaurants chics, à proximité du Lez...Il avait vraiment l'argent pour se genre d'appartements coûteux? Il se dirigea vers l'un des plus grands immeubles, et entra dans le parking souterrain de celui-ci. Il gara sa moto et m'invita à le suivre vers l'ascenseur. Après avoir attendu quelques secondes, nous avons pu entrer dans la cabine, et il appuya sur le bouton du 15eme étage (il devait y en avoir 16). La pièce a commencé à monter, nous sommes restés quelques secondes sans rien dire. Vous vous en doutez, nous n'avons pas attendu trop longtemps avant de nous jeter dessus pour nous embrasser avidement. À un moment, l'ascenseur s'est arrêté, les portes se sont ouvertes, nous prenant par surprise. Une vieille dame nous dévisageait. Levi prit la parole, extrêmement gêné;

-Ma...Madame Braun! Comment allez-vous?

-C'est bon, je peux attendre encore un peu. Dit elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Levi lui lança un regard plein de respect et de compréhension.

La montée de l'ascenseur reprit, en même temps que le ballet de nos langues. Je riais intérieurement en me rendant compte que celui-ci faisait aussi très attention à ne pas toucher les murs. Je le plaqua contre l'un d'entre eux, provoquant un grognement étouffé par notre baiser. Il inversa nos positions, c'est moi le Uke après tout. Nous sommes arrivés au quinzième étage, je pu enfin respirer normalement. Il s'arrêta en face d'une des quatre portes et sorti une grosse clé. Il ouvrit l'épaisse porte et m'invita à entrer. L'appartement était tout simplement immense, pour une seule personne en tout cas. On devait avoisiner les 100mètres carrés, mais ce n'est que mon approximation. Un énorme salon avec un canapé de cuir blanc, une table basse, un écran plat, une cuisine ouverte suréquipée (il y avait une friteuse et même un gadget à peler les pommes). À proximité du meuble de la télé ou était posé un lecteur de vinyles, un escalier de bois menait à la mezzanine, avec un accès à la salle de bain (la seule vraie pièce séparée en fait) et un grand lit. Le tout sans la moindre petite poussière. La première chose qui attira mon regard fut la grande baie vitrée du salon, avec une vue imprenable sur Montpellier. Je regarda quelques instants avant de scruter tout l'endroit, pour finalement déclarer;

-C'est un peu vide chez toi.

-Je me contentes du nécessaire.

-Le nécessaire? T'as vu l'appart de malade dans lequel tu vis?!

-Tsk...Je reviens j'vais me doucher.

Je me sécha les cheveux et enfila un débardeur AC/DC noir, ainsi qu'un jean. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai pris la peine de me rhabiller. J'ai descendu les escaliers, pour découvrir Eren debout devant la baie vitrée, absorbé par la vue. Sa faisait combien de temps qu'il était là, debout sans rien faire? J'admira un peu le spectacle devant moi. Inconsciemment, je me suis dirigé vers lui à pas de chat, comme pour ne pas le déranger. Je me suis finalement arrêté juste derrière lui. J'enroula mes bras autour de sa taille et déposa ma tête sur son épaule. C'est étrange. La vue est bien plus belle que d'habitude. Je fourra ma tête dans ses cheveux.

-C'est sucré. Quel shampoing tu as utilisé?

-Euh... c'est pas le mien. Il faudra demander à Armin.

-J'aime bien.

Nous sommes restés encore un peu comme ça, mais je sentais bien qu'il comptait aller beaucoup plus loin. Il remonta lentement ses mains jusqu'à mon torse qu'il palpa un peu, avant d'approcher sa bouche de mon oreille. Sa langue chaude lécha un peu mon lobe, descendis encore pour s'attaquer à ma nuque, sous mes gémissements. Il s'arrêta, et détendît peu à peu les lacets qui fermaient le corset de ma robe. Il dévoila mon dos, puis mon torse, et fit lentement descendre les jupons jusqu'à mes chevilles, je me retrouvai presque nu. Un frisson me parcouru lorsqu'il me susurra à l'oreille;

-Fais moi confiance, d'accord?

-C'est...c'est bon, tu peux continuer.

-C'est ta première fois non? Demanda t il en enlevant son débardeur, alors que je me retournais timidement vers lui.

-Oui... Vas y doucement s'il te plaît. Et... Apprends moi.

Il ne donna aucune réponse, se contentant de prendre un de mes poignets pour poser ma main sur ses abdominaux. Il baissa les bras et me regarda dans les yeux, j'étais libre de toucher. Je posa mon autre main près de sa jumelle, et les balada sur son corps. Peu à peu, j'oublia mon intimidation pour y aller de plus en plus franchement. Il posa lui aussi ses mains sur mon ventre, pour me caresser doucement, découvrant mon corps. Il continua tout en embrassant mon cou, avant de s'en prendre à ma bouche. Je ferma un peu les yeux, et commença à déboutonner son pantalon quand il revint vers mon cou. Je descendis le Jean jusqu'en bas, et il décida de passer à l'étape supérieure, et pelota mes fesses. Nous continuions encore de nous embrasser, quand il attrapa mes jambes, et me porta vers le canapé.

-Je ne suis pas lourd?

-Non, du tout.

Génial, un mec plus petit me porte comme si j'étais aussi léger qu'une plume, ma virilité est décidément irrécupérable.

Il me déposa sur le canapé, et fit glisser sa langue du bas de mes abdominaux jusqu'à mon visage. Il se repencha un peu et lécha sans prévenir un de mes tétons, provoquant un petit gémissement. Il continua un peu de martyriser mon (pauvre) téton, avant de s'en prendre à l'autre. J'arriva enfin à plus ou moins dire un truc.

-À... l'étroit...

Il regarda plus bas, posa son doigt sur ma bosse et fit lentement glisser mon caleçon, je détourna la tête, un petit peu embarrassé. Bah oui, j'ai pas pour habitude d'exposer mon érection comme ça! Et là il m'a sucé. Oui, oui, sucé. J'ai voulu l'arrêter mais...

-Attends, je-Agh! Ah...Nnng...Aah...Ah! Aaah! Je vais...! je! Aaaah...

Oui, je suis venu dans sa bouche. Il cracha dans un mouchoir, essuya ses lèvres de son bras et posa ses deux mains sur mes omoplates, les descendis lentement, en glissa une dans ma raie...Vous connaissez la suite. Un premier doigt entra, un premier gémissement sorti. Puis un deuxième, suivi d'un lent mouvement de ciseaux. Il écarta mes jambes, se plaça devant mon entrée, et enleva lentement son boxer. Attends, c'est quoi, ce truc?! Mon anus va pas résister, il va sa déchirer! Il sorti d'une petite poche une capote, une poche à capotes dans le slip, c'est trop stylé. Il était sur le point de l'ouvrir, puis il la posa sur la table basse.

-Si toi aussi t'es vierge, alors il ne devrait pas y avoir de risque.

Quoi?! J'ai bien entendu?! "Toi aussi"? C'est sa première fois à lui aussi?! Mais comment un type aussi sexy et populaire peut être encore vierge? Sa me fait chaud au coeur, en fait, c'est moins intimidant. Lui aussi j'ai l'impression qui veut faire durer le moment avant la... pénétration. Il prend fermement mes hanches, et commence à pénétrer le plus doucement possible. La douleur est indescriptible. Je me mords les lèvres jusqu'au sang et il pose sa main sur ma joue, son regard me fait presque oublier. J'essaie de parler, haletant.

-Sa...sa fait mal...

-Je sais. Tu vas t'habituer. Détends toi.

Comme si je pouvais m'habituer... je soupire, Je me détends. Ah si, je commence à m'habituer. Je souffla un peu , un petit mouvement de hanche l'incita à continuer. Il commença ses allers-retours, m'arrachant un petit soupir à chaque fois. Il donnait des coups de hanches de plus en plus forts, me faisant gémir encore et encore. Je m'arqua tout à coup, échappant un cri de plaisir. Il avait trouvé. Je m'accrocha à son cou, et il s'enfonça de nouveau au même endroit, et je ne pu retenir mes cordes vocales. Tout me semblait d'un coup tellement génial, merveilleux, je me sentais flotter. Je redescendis sur terre, et j'ancra mon regard dans celui de mon amant. Lui aussi, un peu de sueur perlait sur son front, ses yeux d'acier semblaient se noyer dans les miens. Plus expressif que jamais, il fit un dernier et ultime mouvement. Je sentis quelque chose de chaud m'envahir, un nouveau frisson me traversa. Il lâcha un râle suave qui résonna longtemps dans mon cerveau. Non de dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy... Il se laissa tomber sur mon torse, et soupira. Nous sommes restés quelques minutes ainsi. Je brisa le silence.

-On va se doucher?

Il releva ta tête vers mon visage.

-Tu sais que je t'aime, toi?

* * *

C'est tout pour ce chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous a plu! J'aimerais parler plus, mais je suis très pressée! Tchao!


	8. Le dimanche du câlin

Vous vous souvenez de moi?

Il Y a presque deux ans (comme le temps passe vite) j'ai laissé cette fanfiction.

Je suis de retour.

Je donnerai plus d'explications en fin de chapitre, mais en attendant...

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez la véritable fin de "Cheerleader Eren"!**

* * *

Le dimanche du gros câlin

J'ouvris lentement les yeux, la joue contre le torse de mon homme. Je leva doucement la tête, il était encore endormi. Il devait être à vue de nez environ 9 heures du matin et le grand appartement baignait dans une ambiance douce, sereine, le temps semblait arrêté. La température idéale du lit et ma belle au bois dormant me forcèrent à rester sous la couette, situation que j'acceptais avec plaisir. Je voulais reposer ma tête où elle se trouvait précédemment, avant de me rendre compte que j'avais tout simplement bavé sur ma moitié.

"Oh merde...!" Chuchotais-je

Je commençais un peu à paniquer quand Levi ouvrit un œil, ricana un peu avant de le fermer, pour déclarer de sa charmante voix du matin; "T'inquiète tu m'as bien éjaculé dessus hier, alors la salive..."

Je me sentais extrêmement gêné, et me suis caché sous la couverture. Levi s'étira, descendit du lit, passa aux toilettes et commença à descendre. "Quand tu auras fini de faire l'autruche, viens manger." Je fus attiré en bas quelques secondes plus tard par une odeur de pain grillé. Nous avons mangé sur le bar de la cuisine, dans le silence. J'aimais bien, j'étais assez fier d'être le seul à voir Levi ainsi... en slip.

On toqua frénétiquement à la porte.

-C'est...

-Hanji, oui. Répondit-il exaspéré.

Il ouvrit la porte, et une tornade à lunettes entra en sautant de partout, suivie d'Erwin et Mike.

-Wooouuuh! Mais c'est super bien rangé ici! Comme d'habitude! Wow et cette vue magnifaïque! Comme d'habitude! Tiens, tu manges des tartines grillées? Comme d'habitude quoi! Oh Eren en slip qui étale de la confiture sur du pain en me regardant parler toute seule! Comme d'haAAAAAAAHHHHH

-Hanji! Les voisins dorment encore!

-Depuis quand vous êtes en couple?! Je savais pas moi! Pourquoi tu m'as caché ça?! (Ah tiens tu mets un Calvin klein aujourd'hui?)

Levi soupira, attendit qu'Hanji se calme avant de reprendre.

-Hanji... Absolument tout le lycée est au courant depuis hier soir...

-Heiiiin? Tout le monde est au courant sauf moi?!

-Mais t'étais sur la scène surélevée quand on s'est embrassés devant tout le monde!

-Aaah, c'est pour ça que les gens applaudissaient... J'ai pas vu, parce que en fait mon médiator est tombé vers la fin de la chanson et j'ai arrêté de jouer pour le chercher à quatre pattes.

Cette dernière phrase déclencha un face Palm collectif. Levi reprit.

-Et sinon, pourquoi vous venez ici?

-Bin en fait... On s'est vraiment bien amusé hier. On voulait te demander si tu voudrais bien... réformer "No name"?

-C'est à réfléchir...

-Tu répondais pas aux textos, alors on a décidé de passer à l'improviste, mais il semble que tout se passe plutôt bien!

Erwin se dirigea vers la sortie;

-Hanji, Mike! Venez, on devrait les laisser. À plus tard les tourtereaux!

La petite bande sorti joyeusement, Hanji fermant la marche. Ils claquèrent la porte derrière eux, et le calme revint dans l'appartement.

-Tu as vraiment de la chance d'avoir des amis comme eux. Ils s'occupent bien de toi.

-Un peu trop bien! De vraies mères couveuses parfois, ça peut être extrêmement saoulant.

Je souris, et lui fit un câlin. Je soupira doucement.

-Il faudrait peut-être que je rentre chez moi...mais...

-Je peux te ramener en moto.

-C'est pas vraiment le problème.

-Explique moi.

-Disons que ma mère est un peu... homophobe sur les bords.

-Dur. Il faudra trouver un moyen de lui annoncer en douceur.

-Et si elle me rejette?

-Alors je serais toujours là pour t'accueillir... et c'est sûrement le cas pour tes amis également.

-Tu as sûrement raison... Allons-y. Tu penses avoir des habits à ma taille?

20 minutes plus tard, j'étais à l'arrière de la moto de Levi, en direction de ma maison. J'appréhendais beaucoup la réaction de ma mère, et j'avais la boule au ventre. Nous nous sommes arrêtés devant mon humble demeure, j'enleva mon casque et je descendis de la moto. Levi ne bougea pas, le moteur encore en route, au cas où.

Je m'arrêta devant la porte blanche devant moi. Mon stress s'était transformé en peur. Je pris une grande inspiration, et appuya sur la sonnette. J'entendis ma mère courir de l'autre côté de la porte, tourner la clé... mon cœur battait presque aussi fort que la fois où je me suis fait courser par un chat fou. Elle ouvrit la porte, et me sauta dessus pour me prendre dans ses bras.

-Eren! Mon poussin! Ne pars plus comme ça sans donner de nouvelles!

Constatant que la situation n'était pas trop grave, Levi stoppa le moteur.

-Maman je...

-Tututut, ne dis rien! Armin m'a tout raconté!

-Q-quoi?

-Bin, que t'as chanté sur scène!

-Ah, oui...

-Et que t'as embrassé un homme aussi.

-Euhhh...À ce propos...

-Ouiiii! Il faut que tu me le présentes! Qui c'est?!

-Ben justement... c'est lui.

C'est ce moment précis que Levi choisit pour retirer son casque, avant de descendre de sa monture.

-Roooooh pas mal du tout... Eh mais c'est le jeune homme du parc!

-Tu le connais déjà?

-Pas exactement... Mais c'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu revoir mon avis sur l'homosexualité! Dans tout les cas, tu dois en faire des jalouses!

-Maman!

-Oh, ça va, j'arrête...

Elle passa à côté de moi pour rejoindre Levi...Et lui faire un gros câlin. Il ne comprenais pas trop ce qu'il se passait,et fit une tête d'anguille, avant de lui rendre la pareille. Elle le regarda dans les yeux avec son magnifique sourire sincère;

"Bienvenue chez les Jaeger."

Je décida de les rejoindre pour un câlin à trois. Ma mère reprit;

-Un thé à l'intérieur, ça vous tente?

-Avec plaisir.

-Au fait, une dernière question...

-Je vous écoute...

-Lequel de vous deux fait la fille?

-Maman!

Levi ricana, et nous sommes entrés à l'intérieur.

-Du coup Eren, j'imagine que c'est toi?

-Maman, t'as encore du progrès à faire.

Le jour suivant;

Je gara ma moto à quelques mètres du lycée, avant d'entrer dans celui-ci. Comme d'habitude, personne ne regardait de travers, on s'écarte sur mon passage... Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi je forçais autant le respect, seulement mon caractère de merde? En tout cas, moins de filles me reluquent que d'habitude. Tant mieux. Je retrouve Erwin dans le hall des casiers, son emplacement est juste en dessous du mien. Il doit toujours se courber à s'en casser le dos pour ouvrir son casier, et quant à moi je suis sur la pointe des pieds... Et pour une raison débile que j'ignore, nous ne pouvons pas échanger nos places. Je déposa quelques affaires, avant de me diriger avec Erwin vers le casier d'Hanji. Je sentis ma poche vibrer, je venais de recevoir un sms

-T où?

-Vers les casiers et toi

-devant le ref

-K j'arrive

Je rangea mon portable et me tourna vers Erwin.

-Vas-y sans moi, je vais ailleurs.

-C'est ça, à plus tard.

Je marcha à pas rapide vers le réfectoire. Là, à travers la foule d'élèves, j'aperçu un brun dix centimètres plus grand que moi, en train de parler à un petit champignon blond.

-Eren!

Il se retourna vers moi, m'offrant un magnifique sourire. Nous nous sommes rejoints, puis embrassés, et nos amis sont arrivés quelques secondes plus tard. Au final, je ne sais pas vraiment quelle équipe a gagné, et ça m'est bien égal. Ce que j'ai gagné est bien plus précieux que tous les trophées du monde.

* * *

Et vouélé! C'est officiellement ter-mi-né! Il est maintenant temps de justifier mon absence...

Deux ans... Que c'est long... Je suis désolée... Ceci dit, avouez que c'est rare de revenir après une si longue pause! Cela n'arrive pas souvent, surtout dans ce milieu!

Pourquoi avoir pris autant de temps? Je crois que je suis partie en vacances... ça m'ai sorti de la tête... très peu de review pour me rappeler à l'ordre... Et puis je suis passée à autre chose... Oui, d'abord, je me suis rendue compte que je preferais Levi en tant que Uke (Je sais, je sais) et puis après un an en tant que fan absolue, je me suis lassée de l'attaque des titans. J'ai depuis adhéré à de multiples fandoms, je me suis découverte des gouts assez occidentaux, pour le MCU, mais surtout le space opera! Star Wars 8 m'a emmennée dans un univer incroyable et infini, une fandom aux multiples facettes, depuis, je me suis droguée aux fandoms et aux ships, si bien que je n'arrive plus à les compter, Thorki, Spideypool, Kylux, Johnlock, plein d'autres que j'oublie en deux mois...

Mais surtout, et c'est malheureusement très récent, j'ai découvert LA fanbase. La fandom ultime. Celle qui était la en premier, et restera aussi longtemps que les fangirls rêveront...

Star Trek.

J'en fais probablement un peu trop, et cette passion n'est peut être que passagère, mais croyez moi, tout y est! L'espace, des personnages noirs, asiats, russes, blancs, Aliens, pour tous les gouts! De l'action, mais aussi des relations entre les personnages soignées, le tout dans un équilibre parfait. Des films, des séries, des livres à n'en plus finir. Une fandom à la fois si présente et si rare que la rencontre hasardeuse d'un autre fan est un véritable événement.

Et Surtout; Spirk. Le couple le plus parfait qu'il m'ai été donné de voir. Je suis prète à attendre toute ma vie pour les voir s'embrasser.

* * *

Voila... Ceci dit, je crois être moins dépendante des fandoms maintenant, et je veux en finir avec cette fanfiction restée dans un coin de ma tête pendant deux ans. Peut-être que j'en ferai un jour une autre, mais Ereri, c'est fini pour moi! Au revoir vous deux...C'était chouette.

Pour finir, relire ma fanfic était un peu cringe, mais vraiment drôle, et ça m'a rappelé à quel point j'avais aimé l'écrire, et surtout, recevoir vos Review! Ouais. C'était trop trop bien! D'ailleurs, j'adorerai recevoir vos messages une dernière fois, soyez surs que je répondrai! Ce serait incroyable que mes premiers lecteurs me répondent, même si c'est peu probable.

Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici. Du fond du coeur.

 **Gloire et Prospérité, et à une autre fois peut-être!**

* * *

Ah, et pour ceux qui voulaient une traduction;

 _-Tu sais quoi? Je me fiche d'avoir l'air d'un "pédé", puisque je suis "pédé"! Je me fiche de "déshonorer" notre famille!_

 _-Tu t'en fiche? Déshonorer notre famille?!_

 _-Oui, parfaitement!_


End file.
